Thieves at Ouran
by DoesNotCompute
Summary: Yuka and Katsu Tanaka finally receive the break they were looking for in form of the Asagiri family. They’re taken off the streets and given a fresh start. Unfortunately, it seems Ouran isn’t big enough for two trouble-making twins. (SOME SERIOUS/MATURE THEMES INCLUDED. *not lemon-type stuff, ya nasty*)
1. Prologue

-**Prologue**-

**Katsu's P.O.V**

"Keep walking. Don't look back..."

The well-dressed man in front of me flinched as he was made aware of the switchblade I was slightly pressing into his back. His eyes grew wide as he walked forward.

"L-Look, I don't have any money-" "That's bullshit," I spat, a ping of annoyance detectable in my voice.

"You've been laundering money for years and have been using your power to bring down others. Furthermore, you look down on anyone with less money," I tightened my grip on the blade and poked him harder. With narrowed eyes, I watched the man tremble as he began to sweat through his suit.

"I assume you're a lower class citizen?" he asked with a shaky voice. I smirked and let out a breathy chuckle.

"What gave it away?" I asked with a fake tone of innocence. "Turn here."

As I made the man walk into an alley with me, I scanned the dark corner to check for any witnesses. Not like anyone would mess with me, anyway...

"I-I can have you killed for this. I know b-bounty hunters and assassins," the man stuttered as a bead of sweat dripped off his chin. I couldn't help but laugh. I had him cornered; his back was about a foot away from the wall at the end of the alleyway and his front, not even a meter away from me. He was tense and afraid. The latter always shows when I make them realize the knife is in my control.

"All that for Lil ol' me? Please. Whoever you send probably already knows me. You aren't the only one with connections, Sir," I winked before methodically flipping my blade around.

"What do you want?" the man asked with a frown. I was unamused by his pitiful attempt at trying to sound calm. I motioned towards the ground with my knife.

"Well, first I'm going to pat you down and take all your shit. Then, I'm going to send you to the world with a message," I explained ad I walked closer to him. The man wore a fancy, ivory-coloured suit which I began to search for valuables. His eyes widened and I gave him a deadly glare, knowing realization had set in.

"Y-You're..." he gulped loudly as he breathes shakily.

"Tanaka Katsu's my name and public humiliation's my game," I clarified with a sly smirk. I twirled the switchblade between my fingers as I searched through his pockets and found the man's wallet. Opening it, I find a picture of a small girl, a woman, and the man before me. A perfect, wealthy family...

"Cute kid," I said, throwing the leather wallet back into his pocket after taking all the profitable items out of it. I moved onto the pockets of his shirt, finding more things I could trade.

Once I finished raiding the man, I put everything I had taken into my navy hoodie and sighed. As I stood up, I put away my knife. Frowning, the man glared at me.

"Too bad that little girl of yours has to grow up with you as a father," I spat, a disgusted expression on my face. "Take off your clothes."

The man's face whitened, "E-Excuse me?!"

"You heard me. Take off everything but your underwear and walk out into that crowd of people behind me," lazily, I pointed to the busy market that masked the alley.

"Otherwise, I'm sure your wife would _love_ to hear about what you're doing instead of going to your business meetings," I smiled at him and his sweat dripped down his face. He slowly began to remove his suit. When he finished and began to walk out of the alley, I grabbed his shoulder and tsked.

"Ah, one more thing..."

With a sharp hiss, the man fell to his knees. I clicked my tongue against the roof of my mouth as I whipped the blood off my knife. Spreading the dark liquid over my hand, I smirked and watched the man cower at my feet. _Pathetic_.

"Tell your friends," I spat before smearing my bloodied hand over the man's scarred back. He let out sobs that made my ears bleed. When I pulled the man to his feet, he staggered out into the street. Horrified screams of the wealthy and the higher class filled my ears and put a smile on my face.

"M-Mister Watanabe?!" a female shrieked.

"That...That mark...!" another gasped, pointing out my mark. Hidden in the shadows, I giggled.

"Tanaka's?! They're h-here?!" a man asked in disbelief. As I shoved my hands in my pocket and pulled my hood over my head, I made myself blend into the crowd. No one noticed as I walked right past Mister Watanabe. His eyes widened when they locked with mine.

"Hush," I whispered as I put my index finger up to my lips. With a light giggle, I snickered as I made my way back.

'_I love fucking with the wicked._'

**In a nearby hotel room...**

"Kat!" a set of small arms wrapped around me as I walked into the room. I smirked.

"Hey, Yuka," I returned my sister's hug. She looked up at me with a grin. Her long, brown, hair was wet and dripping onto me a bit. She must have just gotten out of the shower.

"Got anything good?" she asked. A proud smile made its way onto my face as I showed her the contents of my hoodie. My twin sister giggled as she began to split the estimated total worth of it all. Half for me and a half for her.

"I'll see how much I can get for this watch," she said, pocketing a watch.

"Remember we have to pay for the room," I lazily wave my hand before flopping back onto my bed. Yuka groaned as she rearranged the piles, muttering to herself. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm gonna go cash in. You need to get ready for tonight," she grabbed the pile of items she wanted to sell and stuffed them into a small backpack that resembled a bear.

"What's tonight?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Yuka threw her arms up extravagantly.

"Tonight's the night we get _rich_, my dear sister," she giggled before waving and leaving the room.

"Since when is she so cryptic...?" I mumbled. I shrugged then stood up and walked over to the bathroom. When I stopped to look at myself in the mirror, I noticed that my red hair was a mess. The tight curls that extended halfway down my back were frizzy and needed maintenance. I sighed then got ready to take a shower.

Once I got in and the hot water hit my skin, I didn't want to get out. We hadn't had hot water in a long time...It was definitely one of our better living situations.

That night, Yuka and I walked down an abandoned street. The only source of light was a dim street lamp that glowed a faint yellow. It flickered as we strode past it and I raised an eyebrow, turning to Yuka with a confused look on my face.

"Yuka...Where are we going?" I asked sceptically. My sister gave me a toothy grin.

"Just follow me," she said in a hushed voice as she pulled me into a coffee shop. Why was a coffee shop open this late at night? I soon found out why.

"Hello."

I narrowed my eyes as I found the source of the voice. It was a man with well-managed, dark brown, hair and chocolate eyes hidden behind glasses. He wore a suit that I could only assume to be very expensive. I shoved both hands into my pockets, ready to grab my switchblade.

"This is the man I met last week while I was on raiding duty," Yuka put a hand on my shoulder. I reluctantly locked eyes with the man. My sister walked up to him and smiled.

"You really are the notorious Tanaka twins," he said with a surprised tone. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. Anyone who did their research would know our story and what we look like.

Yuka and I had been thieving for so long that we gained a bit of a reputation. It wasn't out of the ordinary for someone to know of us and still approach but I doubted his intentions would help us.

"So what if we are? Are you gonna turn us in?" I raised an eyebrow as I crossed my arms.

"No, nothing like that..." the man shook his head.

"I need your help," he admitted.

"And why should we help you?" I asked almost immediately. Yuka sighed.

"She's a stubborn one, I told you..." she clicked her tongue and shook her head. I rolled my eyebrows.

"I can protect you," the man explained. My eyebrows furrowed from my scepticism.

"And...who are you?" I asked, not interested in the man's wares.

"I'm Asagiri Makoto. I'm the CEO of a very successful tech company called Fernic Inc. My daughter, Ena, has been having some trouble at school," he explained. I rolled my eyes and put a hand on my hip.

"Mister Asagiri is offering us lots of money to be his daughter's bodyguards or something," Yuka somewhat clarified. I stared daggers into the man, waiting for confirmation that what she said was true.

"Th-There is one condition...Well, it's two, I guess..." he stuttered. I raised an eyebrow.

"You will have to attend school with my daughter. Of course, if you do that, you'll also have to change your looks and identities. You won't be recognized as the Tanaka twins," Mister Asagiri said. I studied his expression and body language. In an instant, I flipped open my switchblade and brought it up to the man's throat. Pressing it against his adam's apple, I smirked.

"Why should we?" I tilted my head slightly while adding more pressure to the blade. The man held his hands up while pleading his case.

"You'll be paid considerably. All living expenses will be paid for, too," he stated as if he had rehearsed. I narrowed my eyes. He didn't look like he posed any threat but then again looks are deceiving...

A few moments later, I sighed through my nostrils and lowered my knife, "As long as you pay us, I guess it's fine," I shrugged. Yuka squealed.

"Yes! Thank you, Kat! I've always wanted to go to High School!" she had an excited glint in her eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"Just remember it's a school for the rich. It's going to be a little...different," Mister Asagiri' sweat fell off his brow. I shook my head and massaged my aching temples. What had I agreed to?

"Great...More rich fucks to deal with..." I grumbled. The brown-haired man before me had a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to watch your language around my daughter and at the school. Your sister has told me you like to express yourself with...flair," he said. I frowned.

"Fine."

**A few weeks later...**

"Katsu!" Yuka crashed into me at blinding speed. She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me tight. Her freakish strength sometimes scares me...

"Yuka...need...to breath," I gasped. Yuka giggled as she let me go.

Mister Asagiri had dropped us off at a private hair salon and told us to pick out our new hairstyles while he went and got something. The cosmetologists doing our hair seemed a little hesitant because we were _technically_ criminals but they got through the job. In the end, it wasn't so bad. I had just forgotten what it felt like to sit down and have someone cut my hair professionally.

"Do you like it?" Yuka asked, eyes gleaming. I examined her new shoulder-length, ash-blonde hair and nodded.

"You look great, Yuka," I smiled. Yuka stared at me for a moment before showing a picture from a magazine to the hairdresser doing my hair. She then walked away with a smile, causing me to sigh before attempting to relax. It was hard. I was too busy thinking about how fast everything was changing. We'd be going to some rich kids' school with new names and completely new looks...This was a big change.

Ever since Yuka and I were little, we dreamed of having the most normal life ever. My expectations were low compared to Yuka's dreams of what basically was a slice of life show. Bullies which she overcomes, high school crushes, the whole shebang...

"Oh, my God..." Yuka gasped once the hairdresser revealed the finished product of my hair. I looked into the mirror Yuka gave me and my jaw fell. She bit her lip as I became speechless

"Adorable!" she squealed. My hair had been cut short with my curls sitting on top of my head and I loved it.

"So fierce," my sister giggled. I got out of the chair in time to see Mister Asagiri walk back in. He held some papers and two fancy boxes. I was still on edge but she trusted him just like that. She's always been that way, so I wouldn't put it past her.

"Hey, Makoto!" Yuka walked right over to him. I gave him a silent nod. He smiled.

"Hello, girls. I came bearing news. News I honestly have no idea how you'll react to," a bead of sweat fell from his forehead as he chuckled. I crossed my arms at my chest and raised an eyebrow. He cleared his throat when he saw Yuka and I's expressions.

"First, you both look amazing," I rolled my eyes. _Flattery_. It always starts with flattery. I braced myself for whatever would be said next.

"Thanks!" Yuka smiled. Mister Asagiri paused to take a deep breath through his nostrils. He held out the papers first.

"What I have here is your school applications. The administration let you enrol and even arranged for you to be in every class my daughter's in. However, some changes and...mistakes...were made during the processing of your forms..." he warily watched us as we looked over them.

The first thing that came to my attention was the box marked _male_. I felt a vein pop out from my forehead. My fists clenched, wrinkling up the paper.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you see Katsu...is more commonly known to be a boy's name...and when the name was written down, the administrators must have accidentally marked you as a..." his voice trailed off.

"A boy," I sighed. Great. Just. _Great_.

"So, what's in the box?" Yuka asked, trying to change the subject of conversation. Mister Asagiri handed us the boxes and we hesitantly opened them. Well, I did, at least...Yuka ripped it open with the strength of one thousand men.

"Your uniforms. You won't have to wear the school's horrific uniforms, but you will be forced to wear one of my daughter's design," he explained through Yuka's excited squeals. "She wants to make her own clothing line, so when one of her sketches made its way onto my desk, I had it made. Now, they are _your_ uniforms."

I raised both eyebrows, widening my eyes a bit. That actually...didn't sound too bad. The way he explained it, I thought it would be worse. Kind of sounded sweet.

"I love it!" my sister giggled. She had pulled out a plaid yellow skirt, a black tailcoat, a white button-up shirt, and a yellow tie. I sighed before opening my box and finding my outfit to be more or less the same. The only difference was that my outfit was themed red and I had to wear pants; the male equivalent of Yuka's outfit.

"And your daughter designed these?" I raised an eyebrow as I looked up at Mister Asagiri. He nodded with a smile.

"I hope if Ena sees one of her sketches come to life, it might help us see through some of our more...personal...issues."

"Now, come along. I must take you to your new living space so you have time to settle in," he clapped his hands together then motioned for us to follow him. Yuka and I blinked.

"New..." she paused as we looked to each other then back to the wealthy man before us.

"Living space?" I finished her thought. This dude had to be joking. He simply nodded.

"Can't have you living in a hotel, now can we?" he smirked. I opened my mouth to speak but Yuka quickly cut me off.

"Can't argue with that!" she agreed as she ran out the door. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"She's a child..." a sigh escaped my throat before I turned to Mister Asagiri, "This is a bit much. Are you sure it's okay?"

"It will all be paid for while you're in service to my daughter, so don't worry about a thing," Mister Asagiri smiled then continued on out of the building.

When I got outside, I found two fancy limousine's waiting. My jaw dropped and my eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"This...is unreal," I mumbled breathlessly as I was ushered in by another man in a suit.

"It's amazing, right?" Yuka giggled from inside the limo. She sat next to me, holding on to my arm tightly.

"Yeah...almost too amazing," I narrowed my eyes. She paused and looked up at me with a confused expression. I sighed and closed my eyes as I leaned back against the seat, "I still don't trust him."

My sister sighed, "You don't have to...but can you, at least, trust me?" She looked at me with wide, puppy-dog, eyes. I groaned, remembering her expectations of life that can only be described as something out of a Disney movie. After averting my gaze I felt a blush make its way onto my face.

"Fine."

Yuka's smile made my jaw drop a bit. She smiles every day but usually, there was some sadness, regret or something in her eyes that would give away her true feelings. However, this was the first time she had _genuinely_ smiled in a while.

"You really did trust all this, huh?" I raised an eyebrow. She nodded before snuggling into my lap, a soft giggle escaping her lips.

"Not like we have anything to lose."

I paused. Staring at the blackened window, I sat there, unmoving. I'd give anything to make Yuka happy and this was the perfect opportunity. It was probably because of the suddenness of it all, but I had a bad feeling.

Something big was coming and neither of us knew...


	2. Chapter 1

**-Chapter 1-**

**Third P.O.V**

Katsu was sleeping in the apartment her and her sister had been gifted by Asagiri Makoto. Through her slumber, she could hear her alarm go off. She grumbled some inaudible words that were probably swears and then threw the new phone that was given to her.

When she didn't hear it hit anything, she peeked one eye open. Yuka, her sister, stood in the doorway of the room, holding her tossed phone. She was already dressed in her uniform and had a piece of toast in her other hand.

"Makoto just gave us these. I don't want you to break yours on the first day," Yuka walked over and placed the phone on Katsu's nightstand.

"You might want to get up," she suggested. Katsu groaned as she sat up, looking at the time on her phone. She rubbed her sleepy eyes then widened them.

"Shit!"

Katsu bolted to the bathroom. She had thirty minutes to get to school and still had no idea where her classroom was.

"Language," Yuka chastised, handing Katsu her clothes through the door. Once the teen was dressed, she ran out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. She grabbed a piece of toast then turned to Yuka.

"Ready?" the blonde asked, already waiting at the front door with a smug look.

"Mmhm," Katsu nodded as she continued her frantic journey outside. Yuka giggled and shook her head.

With that, the two were off to Ouran Academy, their new place of education. The week leading up to this moment was full of paperwork and meetings with Makoto. They got to know him better but had yet to meet his daughter.

When they got outside of their apartment, a black limousine was waiting for them. The driver rolled down the window and gave the twins an expecting look.

"Nishida twins?" he asked. Katsu stared at him with a confused look.

"That's us!" Yuka chirped with a smile as she pulled her sister into the car. When the door was shut, she turned to Katsu.

"It's Nishida now, remember?" she explained in a hushed voice. Katsu sighed, running a hand through her red curls.

"Right..." she grumbled. Noticing the gleam in Yuka's hazel eyes, she smirked.

"Someone's excited," the redhead pointed out. Her sister giggled.

"Of course I am! Even if we have to watch Makoto's daughter, it's still High School. We can feel normal again! Well, for the most part," she chuckled awkwardly. Katsu shook her head before turning away, her face falling into a frown.

"I still think you were too quick to trust him," she admitted, emerald eyes shifting to look out the tinted window. Yuka hesitated in answering. She knew this was the case but she had pushed the thought aside numerous times.

"I want better for us. When I found a chance at that, I took it," she grabbed her sister's hand. "You'll be fine, Kat." Katsu turned to face her sister, eyebrow raised.

"I never said I wasn't-" "Did you forget we're twins? I can practically _feel_ your nervousness," Yuka smiled, creeping out her sister a little. A bead of sweat fell down her temple as she shook her head.

"Sometimes you scare me, Yuka..."

Suddenly, Yuka gasped, drawing the attention of Katsu. Together, they looked out the window of the fancy-and very much out of their budget-car. Their jaws hung open as they rolled up to a large building. Katsu couldn't help but be intimidated by all the gold, elaborate shrubbery and water fountains. She felt a bead of sweat roll down her forehead.

"Somebody's compensating for something..." she grumbled. Yuka snorted in a failed attempt to hold back her laughter.

The limo slowly rolled to a stop and the driver let the girls out. The blonde practically leapt out of the car, pulling Katsu along with her. She stopped once they stood inside the front gates.

"Wow!" she gasped as she looked around in awe. Katsu felt a lump form in her throat.

"We gotta get to class," she urged, tugging Yuka's hand lightly. The blonde chuckled.

"Do you always have to be the responsible one?" she asked. Katsu rolled her eyes as she let go of her sister's hand and began walking down one of the many hallways of Ouran Academy. Within a few agonizing minutes of searching, the twins came to their classroom. Katsu took a deep breath and Yuka grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"It'll be fine, Kat," she whispered before opening the door and walking in. The talking that the siblings heard when standing outside had faded once they walked in. All eyes turned to the new faces. Katsu felt her throat go dry. Yuka scanned the room before setting her gaze on a raven-haired girl that sat in the back. She smiled as she confidently trotted up to her. The girl looked terrified.

"Asagiri Ena?" Yuka asked. The girl hesitantly nodded.

"Your father sent us," the blonde explained. Katsu looked around to all the kids staring at her and her sister. She narrowed her eyes, causing some of the kids to flinch or shudder.

"Is there a problem?" her glare wasn't aimed towards a specific person but everyone felt its effects.

"Katsu...You're being scary," Yuka's sweat fell. Katsu sighed and rolled her eyes.

"We'll be with you all day, so I hope it's okay," her sister gave the dark-haired girl before her a smile. Asagiri Ena nodded. There were two empty desks prepared behind her, so the twins sat down. She stared at the girls with a somewhat confused look. Yuka realized what she was so interested in and couldn't help but grin.

"You sketched out these outfit's, right?" she asked. Ena blushed lightly and nodded.

"They look amazing," Katsu noted, causing her to duck her head. She narrowed her eyes as a small smile made its way onto her face. Katsu rested her chin in her palm and once again looked around the room. Those few who dared to keep staring immediately looked away. She silently watched Yuka converse with Ena until the professor walked in.

"I'm sure you're all aware that we have two new students," he stood at the front of the room as the bell rang. Motioning to the sisters, he silently asked them to introduce themselves. Katsu sighed as Yuka pulled her to her feet.

"I'm Nishida Yuka! Nice to meet you all," Yuka bowed at the waist, captivating everyone in the room with her blindingly optimistic smile. Katsu dreaded all the attention but Yuka shined in the light. They both knew they had their differences but it never affected them. Yuka simply had to nudge Katsu on, sometimes.

"This serious mess is my brother, Katsu!" she grinned as she introduced her sister. Katsu almost corrected her until she remembered that in this school, she was a boy. The redhead nodded before sitting back down.

"Alright, everyone get your textbooks out. We have a lot to go through today," the teacher ordered as they began to write something on the chalkboard. Katsu sighed, closing her eyes for a moment.

'_Mom and dad...You better be watching over us...'_

**Later...**

'_Thank God._..' a bead of sweat fell down Katsu's face as the bell rang. She wanted to get out of the building as soon as possible. Throughout the course of the day, she had noticed many boys sneaking glances at her sister and wanted to get her out.

The redhead stood up from her seat, looking over to Yuka who had gone to Ena's desk. The dark-haired girl was having trouble lifting her bookbag. It made sense to the thief. She was a pampered rich kid...manual labour was obviously not in her vocabulary.

"Here," she took the bag from the girl who had not said a word all day. She blushed lightly before giving her bodyguard a thankful nod. The two twins followed Miss Asagiri out of the classroom and down a few hallways. When they stopped in front of a door, Katsu looked up. Out of curiosity, she read to the sign that hung above the door.

_'Music Room Three?'_

"Is this it?" Yuka asked. The girl nodded shyly. Together, the sisters opened the doors for her and she walked in.

"I didn't take her for the musical type," Katsu whispered to Yuka when she noticed she had stopped in her tracks. The blonde swallowed thickly as she pointed further into the room.

"I-I don't think this is a music room..." she chuckled nervously. Katsu raised an eyebrow as she followed her sister's gaze. She paled.

"W-What the hell is this...?"

"Ah, Miss Asagiri. Welcome," a tall boy with dark hair and glasses approached Ena. Katsu glanced around the room to find six boys sitting at tables with girls in poofy yellow dresses. Yuka's failed attempt at a held back laugh drew her attention.

"I'm so glad I didn't have to wear one of those things," she bit her finger, trying to control herself.

"I'm gonna be sick," Katsu whispered to her, receiving an elbow to the gut as retribution.

"They're in our class," the bubbly girl nodded towards three people she recognized. There was another pair of twins that had strawberry-coloured hair and auburn eyes. They were in their class. The other student had brown hair and chocolate-coloured eyes.

As a girl who was also forced to cross-dress, Katsu instantly noticed the hidden gender of her classmate. If she was wrong, although she usually wasn't, then it was going to be one hell of an awkward conversation.

"Right this way," the dark-haired boy that had walked up to them led Miss Asagiri to a table that seated a blonde boy with violet eyes. He was talking to two girls sitting on a couch across from him. She silently sat down and listened in on the conversation. Katsu sighed as she sat at a vacant table with Yuka. Her face had a light shade of pink dusted onto it. It wasn't hard to find the cause behind her fluster.

"Yuka," the redhead leaned over to nudge her with her shoulder.

"Y-Yeah?" she stuttered. Katsu couldn't help but smirk.

"You're pink, love," teasing her was always a fun activity. She shook her head as she put her hands over her face.

"W-Why the hell are they all cute?" her muffled voice whined. Katsu held back her laughter. When Yuka got flustered, her vocabulary became very limited.

Once, this boy she thought was cute had complimented her on the street. He was eating a bag of crisps and when he left, the blushing girl was only able to say potato for about half an hour. It took a while for her to live it down.

"That's what we specialize in," the dark-haired boy from earlier walked over. Katsu raised an eyebrow.

"This is a Host Club. Our clients pay to have time with any host of their choice," the four-eyed boy explained. Yuka removed her hands from her still pink face to take another glance around the room, realizing that he was telling the truth...

"This is a fan service club..." Katsu grumbled under her breath. The tall boy in front of her chuckled.

"I am Ootori Kyoya," he introduced himself.

"Nishida Yuka," Yuka managed to smile through her blush. Katsu gave him a two-fingered salute.

"Katsu," she said. Kyoya stared at them for a moment.

"We have a pair of twins, too," he thought out loud. Yuka's eyes gleamed, causing Katsu to frown.

"Please, don't give her ideas," she sighed. The blonde pouted. Kyoya was silently examining them before he wrote something on his clipboard and walked away. Katsu got a bad feeling.

"Should...Should we be worried?" she creased her eyebrows as she turned back to her sister who only shrugged.

"You're new here, right?" she turned around to see the twins Kyoya had mentioned. They were the ones the sisters had recognized earlier.

"Yeah," Katsu muttered before noticing Ena looking at them with a curious gaze. She waved, causing her charge to blush. Ena waved meekly before turning scarlet as a bead of sweat rolled off her temple. Katsu raised an eyebrow and turned back around. she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yuka," she managed to remind herself that she couldn't just punch anybody she wants anymore. Yuka flinched.

"R-Right," she stuttered before scurrying off to Ena. Katsu folded stood up and folded her arms over her chest.

"Hands off my sister," she spat with a demanding tone. The twins raised their eyebrows.

"We were just-" "Keep talking and you'll lose an arm," the redhead narrowed her eyes.

"Ah, the protective type," one of the twins put a finger to his chin like he had just cracked the case that was Katsu. She scoffed before leaving to help Yuka with whatever Ena needed.

"What's going on?" she asked when she saw the raven-haired teen pull out some money and give it to Kyoya.

"Apparently she donates," Yuka answered in a whisper as she shrugged. Katsu softly narrowed her eyes as she watched the exchange come to a close. The two twins followed her to the door, not sparing another glance back into the club.

"That was...an interesting experience," Yuka mumbled.

"If the client enjoys it, we have put up with it," her sister sighed. Ena looked back to her, blushing as she nodded a silent thank you. Her reaction drew in Yuka's attention.

"You're so cute, Miss," Yuka giggled. Ena's face became redder as she looked to the ground. The look she wore told the girls she was deep in thought. The twins locked worried eyes for a moment, unsure of what to do.

They began their journey to the front of the school, where two separate cars came to pick them up. Katsu and Yuka saw Ena to her car then said their goodbye's.

"Have a good evening, Miss," Katsu bowed as she got in her car. Yuka waved with a warm smile.

"Bye!" she sang. Ena gave them a small smile and a shy wave before being driven off. Yuka let out an exasperated sigh as she dropped into the car.

"It's been a long day," she sat her head in Katsu's lap when she got in next to her. The blonde snickered as her sister stroked her hair gently.

"I swear, sometimes you act just like a cat..."

* * *

** Okay, so I know much didn't happen this chapter but I wanted to cut it off here to a) help the flow of the story, and b) make sure the chapters don't get too long. I hope you've enjoyed reading so far! Expect some character development from Ena in the next chapter.**

**Special Thanks To...**

**Allydoodle2187**

**hoetology**


	3. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

**Katsu's P.O.V**

"Yoohoo~! Earth to Katsu."

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Yuka waved her hand in front of my face. I blankly stared at her for a moment. It was our third day at Ouran and we were sitting in the cafeteria.

The last thing I remember was listening to Yuka go on and on about how she was wanting to go to the library to look for a book she started when we were children and Miss Asagiri listening intently.

"What?" I asked, the ping of annoyance in my voice noticeable.

"You left us for a minute," she chuckled warily with a concerned look.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking," I sat my chin in my palm and looked away from Yuka and Miss Asagiri. We were seated at an empty table and since I wasn't eating, Miss Asagiri and Yuka were the only reasons we were still in the godforsaken space. A small group of girls passed us, sneaking glances and giggling in our direction. Oh...That is something that keeps happening...

I knew for a fact that some of the boys found my sister cute and I had caught multiple of them peeking at her. However, it caught me off guard when I found out that her 'male' counterpart had begun to attract the attention of some girls. I sighed as I closed my eyes and sat back in my chair. This whole flirtatious thing was all fun and games Yuka. I didn't want a part in it.

I sat silently as Asagiri ate and Yuka filled our ears with small talk. It was somewhat peaceful. When Yuka and Miss Asagiri finished eating, we gathered our things and headed to the library. I crossed my arms over my chest and watched Yuka lead our charge to a fantasy section. She gasped as she picked up a book and scanned the cover.

"Katsu, look! Remember when mom got us this?" she asked in a hushed voice. My eyes flashed with recognition as I held the book in my hands. I gently rubbed my thumb over the wolves on the hardcovered book. They were running towards the right side of the book, a bright moon illuminating their shadows from a distance.

A sad smile crept onto my face as I stared at the book a little longer, "Starlight..." Our mother had given us the book a few weeks before...

_Before._..

Just...before.

"I...never got to finish it," Yuka explained to Miss Asagiri. When the raven-haired girl noticed her teary eyes, she gave her a concerned look. I let my sister snatch the book from my hands and silently watched her trot up to the desk and check out. There was a hint of sadness in the way she walked. She was most likely going to shut down if she wasn't cheered up soon.

Usually, when Yuka is sad or starts thinking about old times, she sinks into this depressed state and gets very quiet. Everyone gets pushed away and even I have trouble bringing her back up from her low. It's almost like a robot that's losing power. There's not much anyone can do but wait for the batteries to recharge or get some more.

When she walked back, she held the book tightly in her arms. I raised an eyebrow as she stared at the ground despairingly. I nudged her with my elbow before intertwining out arms. She gave me a sombre smile, her glossy eyes reflecting the luminescent lights above. A few moments later, she locked her other arm with Miss Asagiri's and began walking towards the door.

"Let's get going. I don't want to hold everyone up," she beamed. I sighed and closed my eyes for a second as she dragged me and our client along. I was thankful we were leaving but I knew something was up with Yuka so when we got into the hallway, I pulled her to the side.

"Go ahead, Miss. We'll catch up in a minute," I gave her a small smile and she nodded unsurely before reluctantly walking away. I turned to my sister.

"Yuka, I-" "K-Kat, I'm okay," she stuttered as her tears flooded her eyes. Her emerald eyes glistened as I cupped her face in my hands, whipping her tears away with my thumbs.

"No, you're clearly not. I know that thinking about them isn't the most pleasant thing to do...but try and keep it together okay?" I narrowed my eyes, my worry written on my face. Yuka bit her quivering lip as she sharply breathed in through her nose.

"We c-cant make Ena w-worry...I-It's our job," she sniffled while rubbing her teary eyes with the dark sleeve of her uniform. The left corner of my lip lifted ever so slightly. Even though she was hurting, she was still thinking about others...Of course.

I chuckled lightly as I pulled her close to me and let her bury her head into my chest, "You're so stupid sometimes..." Yuka lifted her head up and pouted at me with furrowed eyebrows. I shook my head and sighed, resting my hand on her shoulder. "Now, go to the bathroom and get yourself cleaned up. I'll explain things to the teachers so take your time."

Yuka nodded with a sniffle, "Come get me if I take too long, okay? I want to make sure that I'm with Ena when she goes to the Host club to make her donation." I raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" I elbowed her. Her face flushed immediately and she shook her head vigorously.

"What?! I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" she retorted. I let out a huff of air through my nose and crossed my arms. I knew my sister found at least one of the club members interesting but I hadn't found out who. I caught her staring at someone a few times but they were always in a group so I couldn't exactly pinpoint the object of her attention.

"Mhmm, sure. You totally don't have a thing for that stupid blonde," I shook my head in a disappointed fashion. Yuka's jaw dropped and she pouted.

"Tamaki's not my type" she grumbled. I raised an eyebrow, giving her enough time to figure out why I was staring at her. She became flustered very quickly and instantly slapped my arm. It had no effect. What did, however, was her comment about the idiot blonde. If he wasn't the one she was watching...who was?

I sighed before turning my back to her, "Whatever. I'm going to class. I'll come and get you before we go." Just like that, I was left alone. The hall was so quiet I could hear my own thoughts. It bugged me...

**_Later_...**

I was sitting right behind Miss Asagiri in our last class of the day. Yuka was still in the bathroom and I made a mental note to get her once the bell rang. Our charge was going to the host club again, today. That could mean any number of things. I could be pestered by the twins, asked to play with the child-like one or be drawn into god-knows-what with the idiot blonde. It pains me to think about.

Finally, when the bell rang, I gathered my stuff and walked Miss Asagiri out of the classroom. She appeared to be lost in thought the whole time. I even saw her lose focus during class which was uncharacteristically strange. Putting the thought aside for later, we headed towards the bathroom I left Yuka at.

I was about to walk in when Miss Asagiri grabbed my wrist. I flinched before watching her point to the girl's sign. My confusion was the only thing visible on my face for about twenty seconds. Then, the realization hit me...

I was supposed to be a boy.

"A-Ah, right. Sorry," I awkwardly scratched the back of my neck. Miss Asagiri released me then knocked on the door. Yuka peeked her head out and grinned.

"Class over already? I was kind of enjoying my free time," she whined. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"In the bathroom? Okay...Whatever. Let's just go get this club thing over with," I sighed as she giggled. Just as we turned around to walk Miss Asagiri to the Host Club, I heard a light thud. The distinct sound of whimpering and some mocking laughter caused Yuka and I to frown.

My eyerow raised when I saw Miss Asagiri on the floor and a tall blonde girl standing in front of her with a boy on her hip. I clenched my jaw and Yuka tightened her grasp on my arm.

"Aw, look at her cry! She's completely defenceless without daddy or those freaks around," the blonde laughed maniacally. She had pushed Asagiri to make a point. A point that pissed me off. She had a smug smirk on her face that told me she was enjoying this.

"Defenseless, eh? I don't think so," I crossed my arms over my chest and glowered at them as Yuka rushed to Ena's side.

"Ha! You're the bodyguards for the mute? Let me guess, you know sign language?" the girl raised an eyebrow. The boy attached to the blonde had let out a chuckle.

"That wasn't even funny," Yuka stated as a bead of sweat rolled down her forehead. Suddenly, their attention was on her.

"What did you say, shortie?" the boy said smugly. I widened my eyes a bit as I turned to Yuka. She had lowered her head until dark shadows stretched across her features. The couple had lit a fuse that shouldn't be lit. Yuka stands at the glorious height of four-foot-eleven. I'm five-two and I don't mind my height. However, calling my sister short is the equivalent of poking a tiger with a stick.

"I will rip your eyes out," she hissed through her clenched teeth. The blonde broad flinched as her threat.

"T-Try me! We're not scared of some midget with claws," I couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape my lips at the girl's attempt at being brave.

"What did you do to get saddled with this bimbo?" I looked at the guy who stood next to her. His jaw dropped and the girl's face contorted in anger.

"You little-" "Choose your next words very carefully. Your actions have given me the power to do just about anything I want to," I crossed my arms. The girl froze.

"What?" she asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, I was hired to protect Miss Asagiri from anything or anyone that may cause her harm. When you pushed her, you made the decision to get physical, which can be considered assault. Now, if you assault Miss Asagiri while she is under my watch, I have the authority to protect her from any further harm." I gave her a malevolent smile while taking steps towards to her. I could see tne sweat building on her forehead as I put my hands on my hips.

"So, I will repeat myself..." I narrowed my eyes, the tension between us almost like electricity. Tilting my face upwards, I stood inches away from the girl's face.

"Choose your words _very_ carefully. Say something I don't like and, believe me, things can take a turn."

No sound came from either of my client's assailants. They straightened up and froze. With a short chuckle, I spun around and walked back to Miss Asagiri. Yuka was still glaring at them but simply let out a huff before dropping down on the ground next to our charge.

"Take your bully cliche and go. Garbage doesn't beling near us," I spat. The girl scoffed, ready to say something. However, her boyfriend grabbed her arm and began pulling her away. She was shouting at us while being dragged down the hall. I rolled my eyes before turning to the girls behind me.

"Are you okay, Miss?" Yuka helps Asagiri up. I moved her dark hair out of her face to check for any scratches or bruises. A heavy blush made its way onto her face when she noticed my touch. I sighed and closed my eyes for a second. A few seconds later, I opened my eyes and smiled, allowing my hands to rest on both of her shoulders.

"We would be killed if anything happened to you..." I mumbled. I bit my bottom lip as I noticed Miss Asagiri's eyes moisten. She was obviously about to cry. Helping people through their tears wasn't my strong suit but I knew whose it was...

"Hey! Don't cry!" Yuka jumped in, instantly going into the fray of cherring up a teenaged girl. I crossed my arms amd looked down the hallway the girl had disappeared down.

"Yeah, don't let that girl get to you. She was a-" "Person who needs more discipline in life," Yuka glared at me, knowing I was about to say bitch. I sighed. Damn filter...

"It's okay, Miss. We're here to protect you," Yuka wrapped Asagiri in a tight hug. The quiet girl's eyes widened for a moment in their glossy haze. I softened my gaze.

"You're a good person, Miss Asagiri. You don't need to be treated like that," I stated with an honest tone. Yuka let go and gave the raven-haired female a warm smile.

"Now that you've got us, no one's gonna lay a finger on you!" she said with a familiar look of determination and sincerity in her eyes. This caused my smile to turn sad.

Yuka wasn't always so friendly. She used to be so scared and timid. I remember she ued to cry if anyone came within five feet of her when we were younger. I knew that our life had forced her to grow up, though...We both were after our parents died...

"That's why we're here," I nodded, a distant and thoughtful look in my eyes. Before I could say anything else, Miss Asagiri was hugging me. I blankly stared at her, blinking in confusion.

"Aw, Katsu!" Yuka giggled. I slowly put my arms around Miss Asagiri and felt a bead of sweat roll down my forehead. Both girls are _way _too trusting.What a drag...

_"_Uh..." my face flushed lightly as Miss Asagiri pulled away. She whipped away her tears and turned to Yuka. The raven-haired girl nodded, prompting Yuka to take my hand and squeezed it. Together, the three of us began our trek to the Host Club.

**In Music Room Three...**

I was very uncomfortable. All the...acts...being performed by the club members had me very close to running out the room and throwing up. The twin thing might have been the worst. Scratch that, it definitely was the worst of all.

BBCIncest cesrly didn't worry the minds of the girls watching the strawberry-blonde boys get dangerously close to kissing each other. I sincerely wanted to leave, but I couldn't since Miss Asagiri and Yuka were still inside.

'_Why did I agree to this...?_' I sighed, resting my chin in my hand.

"Katsu," Yuka suddenly called. I glanced over to her as I cocked an eyebrow. She looked upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Yuka's eyes narrowed.

"Do you think Miss Asagiri is okay?" she was clearly worried.

"What do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes a bit. My sister sighed.

"I...I just wonder...do you think she let that girl get to her head?" her eyebrows creased with concern. I crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair.

"Even if she even likes having us around, it makes me think. I-I know we're supposed to only be in it for the money...but I actually enjoy this and I'd feel bad if she didn't want us to be here," she admitted. I paused, letting my eyes drift back to the dark-haired girl at the dumb blonde's table.

"Although Asagiri doesn't respond, I think she enjoys us being around her. In the few days we've been here, I've found that she really cares about how other people feel and would do anything to make people happy. I hope she sees how much of a blessing her and her father have been to us," a bead of sweat fell off my brow as I chuckled awkwardly. I noticed Yuka had a small smile on her face.

"I guess that'a the reason why she donates money to the Host Club," her voice trailed off as we both gained thoughtful looks.

_'It makes people happy. She simply wants to be a part of that_.'

"However, that trait is _also_ her flaw. She gets pushed around a lot. For example, what happened earlier. That's exactly why her father hired us. I would be concerned if you were being taken advantage of, too," I explained. She took a moment to process what I had said. Once she understood, she nodded slowly.

"Yeah...Okay," she mumbled, staring at Miss Asagiri for a little while longer. I nudged her with my elbow.

"Don't stare. It's rude," I joked. Yuka averted her gaze, but not before the others around Miss Asagiri could catch us. The blonde idiot sitting on the couch next to our charge had said something that made the others laugh. I was too far away to hear and I couldn't read his lips. The next thing I knew, Yuka and I were being summoned.

"Yes?" Yuka asked with a bright smile as she clasped her hands behind her back.

"So, they're with you all the time?" a brunette sitting next to Asagiri asked. The raven-haired girl looked up at us with an awkward smile.

"We're under contract to be with her at all times," I answered. Yuka's sweat fell and she nervously scratched the back of her head.

"You sound so...formal..." she grumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Nishida Yuka and this is my brother, Katsu," after my introduction, I nodded a silent hello to the girls.

"You two look so similar," the boy in front of Miss Asagiri said, putting a finger to his chin quizzically.

'_That's a stupid comment,_' I thought, narrowed my green eyes.

"We're twins," Yuka wrapped her arms around me and giggled.

"The Host Club has a pair of twins, too," a girl pointed out, causing me to frown.

"We're painfully aware," I muttered with a sigh. I felt arms snake around my neck and shoulders. A vein popped out of my forehead.

"Yuka, get off me," I tried to shrug them off.

"Not me."

I opened my eyes to find Yuka a few feet away from me. She was slightly pink and staring at the owner of the arms. Well..._Owners._ I looked to the right and left of me, finding the strawberry-blonde twins leaning into me.

"What do you think you're doing?" a blood vessel popped in my head. The twins had amused smirks on their faces.

"Just learning about the new students in our class," the one on my right said. My eye twitched at the fact that Yuka and I had been at the school for three days. Three days and no one approached us. I guess even without our last name, people are still afraid.

"Yeah. Maybe we could be friends!" said the one on my left. His right frowned.

"But I don't want to share," he pouted. I hastily pushed them off of me.

"Sorry to interrupt your lover's quarrel, but no. I'm good," I crossed my arms and walked over to Yuka. As I stood next to her, she grabbed my hand.

"He's mine," she stuck her tongue out. I was glad she was no longer flustered...but did she have to say that? I facepalmed.

"Leave her alone, guys," a brunette walked over. It was the only other cross-dresser of the school! Yay?

"But Haruhi~," the boys whined in unison as they gave her puppy-dog eyes. The brunette shooed them.

"Sorry about them. I'm Fujioka Haruhi, by the way," the brunette gave me a smile. I nodded.

"Nishida Katsu. We're in the same class, right?" I asked. Fujioka nodded.

"The brother _is _kind of cute," I heard one of the girls say. I blushed.

"Uh...Thanks?" I didn't know how to respond. I was still getting used to being called a boy, but someone of the same gender calling me cute was new. New and slightly weird. I have nothing against homosexuality but it wasn't anything I'd dabbled in. Yuka got a familiar glint in her eyes. I frowned.

"No," I glared at her. She pouted. Before we knew it, most of the people in the club were coming to check us out. Miss Asagiri was smiling the whole time. I thought I heard her giggle when the girls next to her kept asking me questions.

"So, what's it like to have a twin?"

I figured they had asked that question to the other twins, too, but I played along...for the most part.

"It's..." I didn't know what to say so I just looked to Yuka.

"Katsu's so much fun! We even share clothes sometimes," she giggled. The girls around us squealed. I narrowed my eyes.

"Was that necessary?" I asked. My sister only smiles and nods.

"I'm sure you're a pretty girl," one of the twins combusted with laughter. I glared at him, the corner of my lip twitching. I was so close to punching him...

"The cutest," Yuka stated matter of factly, bringing her arm up and around my neck. The twins laughed harder.

"You're the smart one, right?" one of them pointed to Yuka. She chuckled nervously. My eye twitched.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I spat, glaring at him.

"You just seem to be the tough one. She's the brains and you're the brawns," the twin on the left stated like it was clear. They didn't even know us and they're trying to tell us apart? Who the hell do they think they are?!

Suddenly, Yuka tightened her grip on my hand, pulling me back into reality. Her attempt at calming me down had worked. I looked back at her after taking a deep breath.

"We should go. Ena's gotta get home," she said with a smile. I sighed.

"This isn't over," I glared daggers at the other twins.

"You want more, then?" they put their arms around my waist, squishing me in between them. My face reddened as the girls sitting on the couch began squealing again.

"H-Hey!" I shouted, trying to wriggle out of their grasp. Why the hell did they have such strong grip?

"Let me go!" I shouted, punching one of them in the gut. The blow did enough damage that I was able to free myself.

"N-No fair," grumbled the one I hit. He was doubled over on the floor. I simply smirked with satisfactjkn and Yuka giggled.

"You're making friends~," she poked my sides playfully. I swatted her hands away then furrowed my eyebrows. The anger I had built up began to melt away.

Yuka and I looked around for Miss Asagiri, knowing she was right about us having to go. We found our ward standing next to Ootori Kyoya. She typed something on her phone then showed it to the tall, dark-haired, boy who then scribbled something down onto his clipboard.

"I guess we could arrange that...He does seem to bring in more customers, too..." he said with a smile. The smile I've seen on many faces...A business man's smile...A small chill ran down my spine as my sister and I walked over.

"Miss, we should get going," I suggested. Miss Asagiri nodded, returning the boy's smile with one of her own and a nod. Her signature half-smile and nod was her way of saying thanks. Yuka thanked the club member for something then grabbed Miss Asagiri and I.

"Ready?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded and grabbed her hand. We walked Ena to her car and watched her safely leave before getting into our own vehicle.

As soon as the limo rolled away from Ouran, Yuka decided to strike up a conversation. Alone time with my sister was all I wanted after the long day we had...

"Those twins seemed to like messing with you, eh?"

Or not.

I stared at Yuka menacingly as she elbowed me. She held her hands up in defence and giggled devilishly. I turned to face the window and let out a sigh through my nostrils.

"You're staying the obvious," I grumbled so quietly that I was almost positive Yuka couldn't hear it. I closed my eyes and shook my head, a headache beginning to swell inside my skull.

"This is going to be an interesting school year, that's for sure..."


	4. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3-**

**_Third P.O.V_**

Katsu's eyebrow twitched as sat on a couch in the Host Club. She had her arms crossed and her eyes closed as Yuka gave her a concerned smile.

"Ena already made a deal with Ootori so there's no escaping it. All you have to do is put up with it for a day and see how things go. I'll still be with her if you need anything," she put a hand on her sister's shoulder, only to have it smacked away.

"I didn't sign up for this..." Katsu grumbled. Yuka sighed.

"I know...just try it out, okay? For Ena?" she pleaded before getting up walking away. Her and Katsu had been introduced to all the Host Club members and, ironically, Katsu was forced to become one. Well, temporarily. She peeked her eyes open as three girls walked over to the couch in front of her.

"Hello, Katsu!" one of them giggled. The redhead stared at them for a moment before sighing.

"Hello," she averted her gaze. She felt so many prying eyes on her and hated it. She was never meant to work in the light. That is exactly why she was such a good thief.

"How are you liking Ouran?" a girl with chestnut-coloured hair asked.

"It's fine. Food's a little bit pricey," Katsu answered with a shrug. Suddenly, the mischevous Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, appeared on either side of her.

"What do you mean?"

Katsu jumped. She glared at them with a slightly confused look as a blood vessel popped in her forehead.

"How do you just pop out of nowhere?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"Are you a commoner like Haruhi?" Kaoru asked. Katsu hesitated. She noticed Yuka looking back at her. They shared a look and maybe it was a sibling thing but she was able to receive her message clear as day.

_Not too much, Kat._

"Um...No...I'm not from a wealthy family," a bead of sweat fell down her brow. Kaoru chuckled.

"I called it," he said, leaning back with his hands behind his head.

"Shut it," Katsu spat. Kaoru shrugged.

"But I was right, wasn't I?" he raised an eyebrow, prompting the redhead to roll her eyes.

"Being right doesn't mean anything," she crossed her arms over her chest. From behind her, she could feel Kaoru snake his arms around her neck and shoulders.

"Does it?" he asked in a tone that sent shivers down Katsu's spine. She tensed up and her eyes widened a bit. With a soft blush on her face, she pushed him off.

"Don't do that," she hissed. Before she knew what was happening, Hikaru was close to her face, lifting her chin up so her eyes could only face his. She knew what this was. She wasn't going to let their stupid little forbidden brotherly love act involve her. It was just...wrong.

"Why not?" Hikaru asked. Katsu felt her cheeks heat up as the girls squealed. She was at a loss for words but found herself screaming inside her head.

'_Get ahold of yourself_, _Kat!_' she thought. She narrowed her eyes as she grabbed the strawberry-haired boy's wrist.

"Let go," she attempted to give him a deadly glare. There was a moment of silence as Hikaru smirked. A few seconds later, he laughed, letting go of Katsu. The redhead frowned.

"Too easy," he held his stomach as be whipped away tears. Katsu leaned back, sinking into the couch with a huff.

"You guys are idiots," she mumbled. She noticed the girls before her were enjoying the twins' game. She silently reminded herself that it's all an act and it didn't mean anything. It just creeped her out.

"C'mon! Don't be so mean~," Kaoru whined as he pretended to look hurt.

"Bite me," Katsu spat, crossing arms when uka suddenly walked over.

"Having fun?" she asked, leaning over the back of the couch to hug her sister. Katsu glared at her, drawing out a laugh.

"Make room for me!" she said. Due to her small size, she was able to squeeze in between Katsu and Kaoru.

"Wow, you're so small you fit perfectly," Hikaru chuckled. Yuka's vein popped out of her forehead as her emerald eyes sparkled with malice.

"I'll break your legs," she spant with an evil grin. Katsu smirked.

"Yeah, don't mention her height. Ticks her off," she put an arm around her sister. She paused for a moment before frowning.

"If you so much as look at her the wrong way, you won't have to worry about broken legs because I'll put you in a full-body cast," she narrowed her eyes as she glared at the brothers.

"It's so sweet that you're that protective over your sister," one of the girls said. Katsu said nothing ad simply blushed. Yuka smiled up at her.

"She's all I have left," she muttered quietly but not quietly enough. The girls heard her words and exploded with various squeaks and squeals of awe. Katsu flinched.

"That's my big brother! Always the protector," Yuka giggled at Katsu's pink face. The Hitachiin twins were quietly analyzing from both ends of the couch.

"It's nothing," Katsu averted her gaze. She felt Yuka get up. She turned to her in time to watch her stretch out her arms and back.

"Well, I'm gonna go check on Ena. Don't have too much fun~," the blonde winked and giggled. As she left, Katsu prayed for her to take her away from the couch.

"You two are so close! Hikaru and Kaoru might have some competition," one of the girls said. Kaoru chuckled, but Hikaru stayed silent, still eyeing Katsu. The red-haired girl stood up.

"You'll have to excuse me for a second," she bowed to the other girls before walking over to Ena and Yuka.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Miss?" she asked. Ena nodded with a smile. Her bodyguard sighed.

"You seem to be pretty popular around here," Tamaki pounted out from the couch across from Ena.

"I guess..." Katsu mumbled. Yuka smirked.

"That's good...because you'll be coming back!" she burted. Katsu's jaw fell. She went silent.

"Kyoya thinks if you keep bringing in customers, you can get the club more money," Yuka explained. Katsu furrowed her eyebrows.

"I agreed to _one_ day of torture. I'm not the social type," she frowned. Yuka giggled.

"And this will help you break out of that shell," she said, pushing Katsu back to the couch.

"Now sit and do..._something_...while I take Miss Asagiri home. I'll be back before the club closes," she pouted as she stood up. She brushed off her skirt before flashing Katsu a bright smile. Her sister's eye twitched as she glared at her and Ena's back while they walked towards the door.

"Looks like you're stuck with us," Tamaki put his arm around her shoulder like she was a child. She almost fainted. To prevent herself from doing so, she sat on the couch, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm gonna kill her," she grumbled.

"Aw, come on~! You get to spend time with us!" Kaoru elbowed her. The girls sitting across from them giggled.

"And that's supposed to be a good thing?" she rolled her emerald eyes.

"Looks like the Host Club has its tsundere," all the girls got exciting at that comment. Katsu sighed as she stood up.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee," she said.

"Don't leave~," Hikaru snaked his arm around her neck. Katsu frowned.

"Let go," she said. He snickered.

"Don't think I will," he stated with a sly grin. Katsu narrowed her eyes.

"I warned you," the corner of her lips twisted into a malicious smile as she grabbed the boy's arm. She dug her nails into him before throwing him over her shoulder. He flipped onto his back, landing on the ground with a thud and wide eyes. Kaoru burst out laughing.

"You got your ass kicked," he whipped away tears as he doubled over and held his aching stomach.

"Shut it, Kaoru," Katsu spat before walking off to get a cup of coffee. The twins, as well as the rest of the club who witnessed the outburst, had gone silent. They all watched the girl walk away but the twins were the ones in shock. She had guessed correctly.

"How did she..." Kaoru's voice trailed off. Haruhi shook her head as she passed by. She followed Katsu's path to get more coffee. When she found the redhead curled up into a ball, she softened her gaze.

"Sorry about them," she apologized, knowing that they weren't going to. Katsu looked up, face red.

"I know this is how the club works and all...but I'm here to do my job and this isn't it..." she drew out her long sigh and narrowed her eyes.

"And what's that?" Haruhi seated herself on the ground next to the redhead. There was an awkward pause between the two, the silence creating a somewhat tense atmosphere.

"I'm here...to make her happy..." Katsu mumbled so quietly that the brunette next to her almost didn't catch it.

"You're talking about Miss Asagiri, right?" she assumed. Katsu's breath got caught in her throat. Had she said too much? Maybe, but it didn't stop her. Very seldomly does she get the chance to talk to someone about her problems. The girl next to her felt like someone she could talk to. Out of everyone in Ouran, she seemed the most down to Earth.

"Her as well as my sister, Yuka...We haven't had the best life and Miss Asagiri's family can change that," Katsu tightened her grip on her arms, leaving white marks on her body that slowly faded into red scratches. "I wished for change and I got it."

"And it's not what you expect. I know how hard change can be. It took me a while to adjust after my mom passed. We all have some change we have to deal with at some point in time," Haruhi gently placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. Her jaw hung open ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry about your mother..." she muttered. _I know how you feel_, is what she wanted to say but knew that could possibly give away who she was. Haruhi didn't seem like the type to care but she hadn't known her long...Plus, if the wrong person found out, what would happen? Would they be arrested? Would she be separated from Yuka? A million thoughts raced through her mind.

"I remember one time she said we have to overcome the fear of change. After that, we're able to truly see how good it is," the brunette brought her back into reality. Katsu's eyes widened a bit.

'_Overcome...fear?'_ she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you afraid of?" Haruhi asked, taking her hand off Katsu's shoulder. The redhead didn't hesitate in answering.

"I'm afraid of being taken away from my sister...I'm afraid of her not knowing happiness. I'm afraid that...that after all we've been through, it won't be enough to distract her from everything..." halfway through, she realized she had said too much and beagn to stutter. However, it was too late. Haruhi's smile faltered a bit as she wondered just how troubled these new twins really were.

When she first heard the new students were commoners, she didn't think much of it. She figured it would be nice to have another sane person around who didn't have a name to recognize. Another coal amongst diamonds. Then, when she saw them, she questioned what they were like. She did so for every new person she met but they were strange.

Haruhi noticed that Yuka and Katsu stuck together as if they'd die otherwise. She wondered what they had been through since there was clearly something traumatic that happened in their past. Before them, she had only seen this kind of bond in Kaoru and Hikaru. That kind of sibling love that can only be brought upon by anuncontrollable force called pain.

"This kind of change...it's not what I had in mind, no...But it's change nonetheless. If Yuka's happy, I'm happy," Katsu emerald eyes reflected the lights as they narrowed ever so slightly. "If that means being in this fresky club...then sign me up..."

Haruhi unconsciously smiled, "Yuka's lucky to have you. You two are good people and I don't think you deserve to be seperated by any means." Her words caused Katsu to stop. Her jaw hung open as she stared at the brunette. She bit her bottom lip before turning away.

'_Would you say the same...if you knew who we are...What we've done...?'_

**  
...**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, although it was shorter than normal. At least it's something. **

**Special thanks to...**

**_AO112 _**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(Katsu's P.o.V)**

"How did you do it?" a group of girls walked up to me with sparkling eyes. I quirked my eyebrow.

"How did I do what?" I asked, blankly staring at them. I was stuck in class, now cornered by a few females who were questioning me about God-knows-what. Unfortunately, Yuka and Miss Asagiri weren't around.

The later of the two had to be excused because her father wanted her to sit in on one of his early meetings. Yuka, of course, tagged along and left me at this stupid school for the rich. One of us had to stay and collect any paper Miss Asagiri would have missed getting...Just so happens to be me...

"How did you tell the Hiitachin twins apart?! Yesterday in the host club, you flipped Hikaru like it was nothing, then you called out Kaoru. You can tell them apart," a brunette had said with awe in the tone of her voice. I gave her a confused look.

"Oh..." I hesitated, "You can't?"

All three girls shook their heads, "People try, and the twins even made a game out of it, but it's rare for someone to correctly guess." I rolled my eyes.

"Why make a game of something so easy to figure out? It's scientifically impossible. Everyone's from a different embryo, so it's not like they can be completely identical." I shrugged. The girls seemed to marvel at my sentence.

"Wow, that makes you sound so smart, Katsu," gasped the brunette. I felt my eye twitch.

"_Sound_ smart?" grumbling the words under my breath, I crossed my arms.

"Now, now, ladies. Leave the poor boy alone."

At this point, the feeling was too familiar and I instantly knew who was next to me. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"He's clearly been a twin for so long, that it's giving him the superpower to spot even the tiniest of differences," Kaoru shook his head. I frowned.

"Don't touch me," I scoffed, causing Kaoru to back away slowly.

"Oh, that's right! Katsu and Yuka are twins," the blonde girl had a moment of sudden realization. I take back what I said earlier. These rich girls are just as dumb as I figured they would be.

"I guess you two and the Hitachiin's get along because you have that in common," another girl put her finger up to her chin as if she had figured out a puzzle. Groaning, I rubbed my aching temples. A headache was beginning to form. Did they not see the _obvious_ feeling of dread I get when the other twins were around?

"In my opinion, Yuka got a little too close to the twins," mumbled the third girl of the trio, who had been silent up until now. I stared at her for a moment, cocking an eyebrow. She widened her eyes, realizing what she had said. Her face turned scarlet before she covered it with her hands and walks back to her desk.

I already knew my '_gender_' would change the way people saw me. Apparently, part of that change was me being able to be around the Host Club members and not get judged. My sister, however, was not so lucky.

"Okay then..." I rolled my eyes before turning to the Hitachiin twins. That chick hadn't been the only one to keep her mouth shut for most of the conversation...

"Hikaru, you got something you wanna say? Some sarcastic remark? You've been a little too quiet," I tilted my head a little to the side. Hikaru narrowed his eyes as he frowned. He had his arms crossed and was clearly bothered but wouldn't say anything.

"Hey," Kaoru said, worry clear in his voice. He went to put a hand on his brother's shoulder, but Hikaru shoved it off. I shook my head as I rested my chin in my palm. The sound of disappearing footsteps made me hesitate before glancing back over. Kaoru and I shared a look for a few seconds.

"What?" I shrugged. He sighed ad shook his head then stood up to go after his twin.

**Elsewhere...**

**(_Third P.o.V_)**

Yuka and Ena were entering Ouran Academy, arriving much earlier than expected. They just got back from sitting in on a meeting that Ena's father, Makoto, deemed necessary that she attended. Yuka hoped to surprise Katsu by coming back early and her charge was grateful to her for managing to convince her father she really needed to be at school that day.

While they walked, the blonde filled the raven-haired girl's ears with senseless chit-chat as she listened with gusto. Yuka let out an exaggerated yawn as she brought her hands over her head and stretched.

"I've never had to sit up straight that long," she brought her arms down and massaged her shoulder, making Ena giggle. Suddenly, the blonde paused. She grinned as a random breeze blew by, swishing her skirt around her legs and her hair around her face. Her charge's eyes widened as she stared at the thief's emerald irises.

"Your laugh is so cute, Miss!" she chuckled. Ena's face glowed as her cheeks dusted themselves with a sprinkle of natural, pink blush. She gave the blonde a thankful nod, after which she abruptly looked to the ground. The sidewalk seemed very interesting...

As Yuka clasped her hands behind her back, "Someday, we'll get you out of that timid shell of yours." She looked up towards the sky with an optimistic twinkle in her eyes. Ena stared at her in wonder, her mouth forming the shape of a small 'o'.

The duo continued the walk to their class. Yuka's left eyebrow raised ever so slightly when they found Hikaru and Kaoru talking outside of the door. She was sure that her sister had done something when she heard Hikaru complaining about a cocky redhead. She listened in as she grew closer to them.

"I'm just saying it was kind of rude," Kaoru folded his arms in front of his chest. Hikaru's frown deepened.

"And _I'm _saying that I don't care. That brat thinks he's all that and It's pissing me off. Who does he think he is saying that crap? He even brought science into it, that damn nerd," he spat, tightening his grip on his arms. Yuka's interest had been piqued. What exactly had Katsu done? She told Ena to head into the classroom before approaching the boys.

"Hey, guys," she walked over and waved to the twins while the dark-haired girl beside her went on into class.

"What's going on?" she stopped in front of the twins.

Kaoru sighed, "Your brother made Hikaru mad."

"Thought so..." Yuka sighed, crossing her arms with a sigh."What did he say?"

Kaoru told the blonde about what happened earlier. She took in the information and processed it with a nod. It was just like Katsu to try and back up her argument with statistics or facts. She was just one of those people who would say that a door randomly closing was an act of the wind.

"I see..." Yuka mumbled, looking at the ground thoughtfully. After a short pause, she sighed.

"You'll have to excuse my brother. He doesn't really think about how his words affect people...Our parents used to get onto him for that," she chuckled awkwardly. Kaoru smiled.

"You two seem close," he said. Yuka nodded, her happy façade faltering a bit.

"We've gotta stick together...Our bond's all we got going for us," she mumbled. The Hitachiin twins looked to each other with raised eyebrows and confused expressions.

"You keep saying that," Hikaru pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked shortly after.

Yuka sighed, "I mean exactly what I said. We're the only family we have left. Our parents...they uh...passed when we were young, " Hikaru narrowed his eyes and Kaoru's face fell into a sombre expression.

"It hurt both of us, but Katsu had it the hardest. You see, our parents were waiting to take us all on vacation, but couldn't save up the money. So, Katsu told them to just go by themselves and let us stay with a family friend," Yuka was thinking back, reliving the day that the fateful words were exchanged. This was the only piece of her and Katsu's true identities that anybody at Ouran knew of.

"We don't know who did it but the police said it was most likely a robbery...They got a call about some woman who was injured in a car wreck and deemed it more important so there was no investigation. Katsu thinks about it every day..." she narrowed her teary eyes, aware that she had already said too much. So, she stopped. If she kept going, she'd have to tell them everything else...

"He thinks he's at fault..." Kaoru mumbled. There was a long moment of silence amongst the three teens. The boys were speechless and Yuka simply thought no more needed to be said. The twins seemed to get the idea.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Hikaru was walking back into the classroom and standing in front of Katsu's desk. The two teens standing outside couldn't make out much of what he was saying but they did catch Hikaru apologizing.

"I guess you really got to him," Kaoru forced out a laugh. Yuka smiled as he gently elbowed her.

"My brother might not think before he speaks, but he means well," she stared at Katsu fondly. The two entered the room. Yuka was immediately stopped by Katsu and Kaoru was dragged away by his brother.

"Mind telling me what just happened and why you're back so early?" Katsu asked with a slight sense of urgency. Her sister chuckled nervously as she scratched the nape of her neck.

"We'll talk later," she winked as the bell rang. Katsu stared at her with a confused look before begrudgingly walking back to her desk. Yuka sighed as she sat down at her own desk, flashing Ena a quick smile before focusing her attention on her teacher. In the back of her mind, memories of her parents played like a movie.

**Later...**

**Katsu's P.o.V.**

"Hey."

It was after school and the Host club had yet to open. Miss Asagiri thought I should be there early, so I could help set up while she and Yuka went shopping. Lucky me.

"Hey," I nodded to Kaoru as he approached me. I sat down the fancy cup I had just filled with hot coffee.

"So...Hikaru apologized?" the strawberry-blonde boy asked me. I sighed.

"Yeah, but I don't know what for. He just walked in and said 'I'm sorry' before going back to his desk. You're his brother, think you can get an answer out of him?" I asked. It had been bothering me all day.

Why would he apologize for nothing? If anything, I should apologize for...Actually, nevermind. I didn't do anything! I furrowed my eyebrows as I tightened my grip on the cup.

"Well...I already I know why..." I followed Kaoru's gaze to his brother, who was pouring coffee at a table, still looking like he did this morning. Upset.

"Tell me, then," I realized I sounded annoyed, but I brushed it off. Kaoru sighed.

"Yuka told us," he said. My eyes widened and my heart rate increased drastically.

She..._what_?

"E-Excuse me?" I mumbled as that was as loud as I could make my voice. I was livid. Why would Yuka tell them? I had done all this work to make her happy...Risked _everything_ to make her dream a reality...and she throws it away like that?

'_What's going to happen next? A-Are__ the cops coming? Should I run?' _I bit my lip as my hands began to shake. Sweat fell down my forehead as Kaoru narrowed his eyes. He looked worried...Why?

"Yeah...I'm sorry about your parents."

Everything went silent. I tried to breathe but my lungs felt like they had collapsed. My mind had gone blank and my eyes grew wide, irises tremble.

Suddenly, she distinct sound of shattering china rang through the almost empty club room. If it wasn't silent before, it sure as hell was now.

My whole body shook as I looked down at my hands. I had grasped the teacup so tightly that it shattered in my hand. My palm was bleeding and some porcelain stuck out of my skin in small shards, the rest on the ground. Blood dripped from my hand.

"K-Katsu?" Kaoru gave me a concerned look as I furrowed my eyebrows. I shoved him away from me roughly, not caring that he had hit the ground. I was too mad to care. No. I was beyond that...

I was pissed.

I ran out of the club room, not listening as Haruhi called my name. I burst through the bathroom door and luckily no one was inside. As I grabbed some paper towels and dug the shards of the cup out of my bleeding hand, I got out my phone and dialled Yuka's number. It was hard getting the phone to stay next to my ear as I was shaking the whole time but I still managed to get through to her.

"_Hey, Kat-_" "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I yelled but in a hushed voice. Yuka was silent for a moment.

"..._Kat?_"

"I was about to give up! I thought you told them everything! _Then_, Kaoru tells me that you told him about mom and dad?!" I managed to keep my voice down but just barely. It took everything in me to not start shouting so loud that the Americans could hear it...

"_Well...it was both twins...and I didn't think you'd get this mad," _Yuka said quietly. I frowned.

"Of course I would! Mom and dad's death is something we can't just throw around like that. We can't just tell anybody, we'll get found out! Worst-case scenario, we get _arrested_!" I growled. Yuka sighed.

_"I told them you took it the hardest. I told them about why they went on vacation, why they_-" "YOU DID WHAT?!" I was unable to keep my volume down this time. The only thing that calmed me down was the pain from my hand. I hissed as I put pressure on it, drawing me back to reality. I took deep breaths to calm myself down as Yuka whimpered on the other end of the phone.

"_You sound pissed..."_ she was scared. She should be.

"OF COURSE I'M-" I paused, rubbing my temples and lowering my volume, "Of course I'm pissed. Our chance at a better life has probably been ruined and the police are most likely on their way."

"_They haven't put things together, yet...Please don't be mad..._" Yuka begged. I clenched my jaw, tightening my blood-soaked fist before letting everything go in one giant sigh.

"I...I don't know what to think, Yuka...We'll see how this goes, I guess...If we're found, I want you to run. Don't go to the boss, just run. Get far away from here and don't worry about me-" "_Kat, stop. You're not going to prison._"

"Did you suddenly forget the past ten years or did I hear that wrong?" I deadpanned. Yuka sighed.

"_Everything's going to be okay. Besides, I think those guys couldn't figure it out if they wanted to. I doubt that they'd get a truthful answer from anyone they ask. You scared the crap out of everyone we met, remember? Our name and faces are safe._" I could tell she forced out a giggle out the end. I closed my eyes and shook my head as I ran my hand under the water faucet.

"You're an idiot, too, Yuka..." I couldn't help but smile.

"_I love you, Kat,_" my sister said softly. I paused, my smile faltering as I narrowed my eyes.

"Love you, too..." I mumbled before hanging up. I ran my uninjured hand through my hair as I let out a deep sigh. I pushed my back against the bathroom wall.

"Shit..." I mumbled under my breath as I slid down the wall until I reached the floor. I held my knees close to my chest. This entire situation was so hectic and confusing...I questioned if it was worth it but I'm not quite sure we had another option. I mean, if we said no, what would have happened? I began thinking. My mind wandered back so far that it went to a place I never wanted it to go ever again...

'_None of this would have happened if it wasn't for me.'_

Suddenly, the bathroom door swung open. I heard silence then approaching footsteps that stopped in front of me. I froze.

"Katsu."

**Earlier...**

**(_Hikaru P.o.V_)**

I snapped my head in the direction of the sound of shattering glass. Of course, it was Katsu. He's so goddamn loud. I narrowed my eyes as I watched him run out the door.

"Katsu!" Haruhi's shout did nothing. I rolled my eyes at the redheaded boy's temper tantrum. Wait...why was he bleeding...? As I looked back to the commoner's coffee I had been pouring, I widened my eyes a bit.

"Crap," I mumbled. It had overflowed and was pouring onto the table. I sighed, setting down the cup before hearing my brother walk over.

"Hikaru," he called. I turned to him.

"What was that about?" I asked. I don't know why I asked about Katsu. He was a jerk who was more stuck-up than any wealthy kid I had ever met. That damn hypocrite.

"I told him about what Yuka said this morning. I think he thought I was talking about something else because he started sweating and seemed panicky up until I mentioned his parents," my brother noted. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he deserves whatever is making him mad. He's an asshole," I scoffed. Kaoru frowned.

"Can you at least go talk to him?"

I groaned as I looked towards Haruhi, who just walked over, "Why should I?"

"Just do it," she pushed me towards the door. I frowned.

"Fine," I grumbled and rolled my eyes. As I walked out, I realized there was no one there. I clicked my tongue against the roof of my mouth. The nearby bathroom caught my eye. Rolling my eyes, I walked in. Unfortunately, he was there. I found Katsu sitting right next to the door. He was a pathetic mess. I sighed.

"Katsu," I called. The redhead didn't move.

"Go away, Hikaru," he said after a long pause. My eye twitched. There he goes thinking that

"Can't. Kaoru said I have to talk to you and, _trust me, _I would rather be doing anything else," I admitted. A sniffle came from the boy, causing me to quirk my eyebrow.

"Are you crying?" I asked.

"No," Katsu spat before sniffling again. I sighed, walking to the other side of his slightly shaking body.

"Are you going to sit here and cry or are you gonna tell me what you're hiding?" I asked as I sat down next to him. Katsu looked up at me. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot with tears streaming down his face.

"What?" he hissed, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You clearly have something else on your mind," I explained. Katsu turned away from me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he spat. This guy was a terrible liar.

"You know you suck at lying," I laughed. Katsu turned back to me, glaring daggers.

"Shut up. I'm not lying. I don't-" "Try again," I interrupted.

"I'm not-" "Nope."

"It's just-" "Seriously?" I clicked my tongue. Katsu's eyebrows furrowed.

"Will you stop?!" he growled. I chuckled.

"Will you tell the truth?" the redhead buried his head in his arms and lap again. He was going to answer me one way or another.

"Just leave me alone," he scoffed. I shook my head.

"As I said earlier, no can do," I tsked. Katsu let out a long sigh as one of his emerald eyes peeked out from his shell.

"Yuka shouldn't have said anything..." he muttered. I creased my eyebrows. Now we're getting somewhere...

"You know...what happened wasn't your fault," I said whatever I thought would make this brat feel better.

"Oh, shut it. You haven't known me for that long and you're already assuming things," he said. God was he making this hard...

"Did you physically kill your parents? No, you didn't," I spat. Katsu's head shot up and he glared at me.

"You're being an ass," he grumbled as his knuckles turned white. Venom was meticulously injected into his words. "You don't know what it's like to have everything taken from you in an instant...Being so helpless that all you can do is cry and tightly hold on to all you have left."

"I hope this little pep talk was worth your time," he said, standing and whipping his tears. As he turned to leave, I grabbed his arm.

"Quit acting like you've gotta be responsible for everything! The world isn't on your shoulders," I ground my teeth as the redhead refused to face me. I squeezed his arm a bit tighter as I narrowed my eyes. His whole body was trembling and his face was red as he angrily pried himself from my grasp. He clicked his tongue as his teary eyes glared at me.

"Shut the hell up!" he spun around and grabbed me by my collar, slamming my back into the wall. He was surprisingly strong for someone with such skinny arms.

"You don't know anything about me..." dark shadows spread across his face and his fists clenched tighter. I furrowed my eyebrows ad

"Things will get better but you have to quit blaming yourself for what's out of your control," I got this sudden urge to actually help this pipsqueak. He was an asshole, yeah, but bad stuff had happened to him. He didn't need more crap piled on top of him.

"I still hate you," he spat before walking back inside the club. I chuckled dryly.

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

...

**Hey** **guys! Sorry about the long wait for the chapter. With school starting and my computer still being broken, I haven't been able to do much writing. I think I have too many stories out, hehe...Anyway, I hope you like this! Can you guess which twin I'm wanting Katsu with? *wink wink***

**Special Thanks To...**

**_Futago no Akuma Shimai_**

**_Iceleigh_**

**_Aspice_**

**_UnknownDaddy_**

**_INSECTgirl_**

**_Swinub123_**

**Review Replies!**

**_AO1129_****\- **_No problem! Glad to hear that you liked it. _


	6. Chapter 5

**-Chapter 5-**

**(_Yuka P.o.V_)**

"Oh, how I love the weekend."

"Who doesn't?"

Katsu and I were sitting on the couch in our small, but comfortable, apartment. Makoto had just bought us a new tv so we curled up on the sofa in our pyjamas with a pizza. Now, I was full and the movie was over. There was just one thing on my mind...

Since Friday, Katsu's behaviour had been...weird. I couldn't put my finger on it but she was just off. She came home and made sure to tell me her opinion about the twins knowing about our parents, but it wasn't as bad as when she usually got mad. I looked to her, smiling. I knew someone had calmed her down.

"What are you doing?" she asked me as I stared at her. I giggled.

"Nothing," I said in a sing-song sort of way and put my head on her shoulder. She cocked an eyebrow.

"I just want you to know that I love you more than anything," I snuggled up to her. Katsu rolled her eyes.

"What are you wanting now, attention hog?" she sighed. My smile faded a bit.

"Are you're _not_ going to tell me what happened?" I was now gazing at her with a look of concern. Her eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. I pursed my lips.

"You've been acting...weird..." my sister rolled her eyes as I stared at her conspicuously.

"Weird?"

"Yeah. You've been quiet and it's weird," I frowned as I held air in my cheeks, puffing them up. Katsu creased her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"So...nothing's different?" she deadpanned. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I'm serious, Kat! Tell me what happened!" I shouted, breaking my usual happy character. Katsu jumped slightly. She looked away from me for a second. I softened my expression to one of concern as she glanced down at her bandaged hand. Her excuse was that she had dropped a cup in the Host Club but I had a feeling something was up. Wen she opened her mouth to speak, I had a feeling that her lecture was going to be the same as always.

"If we get found out...our lives would be over. I can't risk losing you, Yuka," she said, still not looking at me as shadows stretched across her face. She went silent as I studied her body language. She was casting me out..._again_.

"Just...let me know what you tell people in regards to our past. Too much sharing and they'll be able to figure it out easily," the redheaded got up and went to her room, shutting the door behind her. I heard the lock click amongst the silence.

I stared at her door with a sad look in my eyes, "Sure thing, Kat..."

**(_3rd P.o.V_)**

It was after school and Katsu had just walked into the Host Club. When she entered, the banter of the club members didn't stop, but a few of the hosts seemed to pause and stare in her direction. She didn't notice, of course, and she didn't really care. The redhead placed her bags down and stared off into space as she helped set up the club room with a distant look in her eyes.

"Ah, our tsundere has arrived!" Tamaki announced, pulling the girl back into reality as he flamboyantly waed his arms. She blinked, blankly staring at the boy.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay, Katsu? You seem a little out of it," Haruhi pointed out. Katsu shook her head.

"I just didn't get much sleep last night," she muttered absentmindedly before going back to her task. Hikaru stared at her longer, drawing the attention of his brother.

"You're staring," he whispered quietly into his brother's ear as he passed. Hikaru shook his head, having been pulled from his thoughts.

"Was not," he frowned. Kaoru spun around on his heels, chuckling lightly.

"The Club's about to open," he said as he walked away. Hikaru rolled his eyes as the doors to the club swung open and girls flooded in.

Katsu, unfortunately, was asked to sit with the twins. She wore a decently happy facade as she entertained the clients. In reality, she was really worried. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling. Her hunches never led her astray so she wasn't going to shrug them off, now...

"Hey, Kaoru. What do you think is going on with Katsu?"

"I'm not sure."

Katsu's eye twitched, "I can hear you, you know?" She turned to face the twins, only to stop and stare at them with a look of confusion.

"Why did you two switch seats?" she asked, creasing her eyebrows. The girls she was servicing gasped while the twins' eyes widened, Hikaru's more than Kaoru's.

"How did you know?" the latter asked.

"Yeah! If we didn't watch them change seats, we wouldn't have known, ourselves!" one of the girls gaspes. Katsu sighed.

"It's kind of hard to explain..." she was drawn back into her thoughts for a moment. "If you think about it, their characters have many differences. You just have to look in the right places." The girls in front of her urged her to continue with various glances.

"Uh...Well, Hikaru's more...How do I say this...? Brash, I guess? On the other hand, Kaoru's more composed and considerate. It's still hard to put into words so don't quote me on that," she stumbled on her words, clearly unsure of what she was trying to say.

"Wow..." the girls were in awe. Katsu looked to the twins. Kaoru was still stunned and Hikaru...Well, Hikaru looked mad.

He clicked his tongue, "Whatever. That's the dumbest excuse I've ever heard. You probably marked us or something." Katsu rolled her eyes.

"There's obviously nothing on you. Just accept defeat," she smirked with satisfaction as she places her right leg over the other and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So, is there a reason you joined the Host Club, Katsu?" one girl in front of her asked, changing the subject, much to Katsu's pleasure. The redhead shrugged as she sat back.

"I'm only here because, _apparently_, this kind of stuff makes people happy," she said while rolling her emerald eyes. The girls squealed, causing her to flinch.

"That's so sweet!" they giggled in unison.

She nervously sunk into the couch, "I mean...it's not that big a deal..."

"Have the other club members grown on you, yet?" a blonde raised her eyebrows and clasped her hands hopefully. Katsu sighed, noticing Kaoru and Hikaru's analyzing gaze.

"They're still annoying but it's easier to handle now," she ddn't mind letting a bit of the truth slip. Kaoru smiled.

"That's possibly the nicest thing you've ever said to any of us," he let out a short, breathy, laugh. Katsu rolled her eyes once again.

"Don't get used to it," she grumbled. The girls began to focus their attention more on Hikaru and Kaoru. As they did their whole twincest thing, Katsu took small sips of her coffee to occupy herself.

In a very theatrical act of over the top brotherly love, Hikaru pushed Kaoru's back onto the couch, causing his head to fall into the scarlet-haired girl's lap. Her hands shot up as if a foreign object had fallen onto her. Unfortunately, her outfit suffered the fall out of the attack as her teacup toppled on top of her and spilt its contents.

"Hey, watch where you push your brother, damn it!" she growled as she glared at Hikaru. Preoccupied with the heat radiating from her coffee, she didn't notice the grins on the twins' faces. As if on cue, they got the brilliant idea to see how far they could push the redhead.

"Move already," Katsu furrowed her eyebrows as Kaoru refused to get up. She felt a tug and her face was forced to look to the right. Hikaru had leaned over his brother to grab Katsu's chin and make her look at him. The close proximity of their faces caused her to redden and the girls before them to squeal.

"My brother and I must share our things," Hikaru' eyebrow quirked mischeviously. Katsu's jaw fell. It instantly closed when she managed to collect herself.

"Too bad. I don't belong to you," she spat as she pushed Kaoru and Hikaru away from her. Her face was still red, but now it was because of her anger

"Do you think he'll put a wedge between Hikaru and Kaoru?" a girl whispered poorly. Katsu raised an eyebrow as she looked back over to the smug-faced twins.

"I'm not gonna come in between you two and you _sure as hell_ aren't gonna drag me into your little competitive incest act," she hissed, eye twitching with annoyance.

"Come on, Katsu! The twins could use a little friendly competition," one girl giggled.

"That's just it. I, nor any other person, need to be won like a trophy," Katsu grumbled as she got up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go change. _Somebody_ decided to play more games."

As she walked away, the redhead massaged her aching temples. She wished Yuka was in the room so she could bail her out of hell. '_Why am I doing this again...?'_

**Later...**

**(_Katsu's P.o.V_)**

It was the end of an excruciatingly long day and everyone was cleaning up. I stood next to a window, staring out blankly as I thought about everything that had changed in my life. Everything that had gone _wrong_...I thought of how this all started...

Yuka had decided to take my shift and go on raiding duty. I needed the break but I didn't think she'd use the time to go behind my back and trust a stranger with our lives. '_The Notorious Tanaka Twins_' he called us. _Ha_. Mister Asagiri gave us too much credit...and one too many chances.

It was like we said yes and our every wish came true. Yuka gets to go to high school, make friends and eye some rich boys who, I know for a fact, eye her back. Meanwhile, I get to watch my sister's happiness and dreams come into fruition. On the other hand, I do have to protect the one thing I hate with a passion. A spoiled rich kid.

I expected to be put in charge of some snotty bitch who thinks she's the queen and deserves everything in the world. However, I got a timid girl with a knack for fashion design and a grudge against her worried father. I've never once heard Asagiri Ena say a word, but she expresses herself well enough without them. I wonder why she resents her father so much...

Then there's the Host Club.

A group of six boys and two girls. There's Tamaki, the dumb blonde who's obsessed with insisting the club's a family. He creeps me out sometimes. Morinozuka, the silent giant, and Honinozuka, the child. They're alright. Morinozuka's kind of calming to be around, probably because he doesn't say anything, and Honinozuka's just like Yuka. Kiyoya...he makes me question if Yuka and I are the ones Ouran should be worried about...

Then we have the twins. Hitachiin Kaoru and Hikaru...They. Piss. Me. Off...Time and time again, they show up and embarrass me in front of others. If this battle were on my turf, they'd be left with nothing to run back to. I think I have them figured out but it still ticks me off that they always play their stupid, fucking games.

The only other thing that keeps me sane in the club, besides Yuka, is Haruhi. She's a literal saint. How do I know Haruhi's a girl? Well...call it a hunch or an exaggeration, but any female with good observation skills can figure out that all she does is put on a male uniform and participate in an all-boys club. I had also been informed of the situation when I joined the club, so I guess I got a cheat sheet? Haruhi and I aren't that different, yet we're polar opposites.

"You're spacing out."

Speaking of...

"Oh...sorry," I mumbled.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" te aforementioned brunette asked. I gave her a hesitant nod.

"I have a lot of things on my mind..." I said calmly, looking back out the window. Haruhi paused before flashing me a warm smile.

"Well, I'm here if you need someone to talk to. I know that the other club members can be a little much sometimes," she chuckled nervously. I turned towards her again and followed her gaze over to Tamaki, who was crying because Haruhi had just shut him down. I sighed as I gave her a short nod.

"I get what you mean," from my lips escaped a breathy chuckle. I watched Haruhi smile again before walking away. In the proccess of turning my head, I caught a familiar strawberry-blonde staring at me.

"What's the matter? Am I distracting?" I sarcastically exposed him. Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he spat as he turned away. I smirked. He was like a giant baby and it was so much fun to mess with him. Poke the ticking bomb with a stick until it explodes and destroyes everything around it.

"Quit pouting," I stacked some chairs as I mocked him.

"I'm not pouting," Hikaru practically whined. I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"And I'm a magical girl," I deadpanned. Hikaru's eyebrows furrowed.

"What's your problem?" he asked, suddenly switching to the offensive route. My _personal_ favourite.

"I was just about to ask you that. Way to beat me to the punch, Hikaru," I smirked as I crossed my arms over my chest. I think that my correct guess of the twin's name was what caused his pause and change in demeanour.

"Stop that," he narrowed his eyes.

"Stop what?" I snickered.

"Telling us apart!" he said. Other club members were starting to notice our little feud. This game was getting fun. _Real_ fun.

"And why, on God's green Earth would I do that, Hikaru?" I asked as I cocked an eyebrow and put too much sarcasm into my fake, innocent tone.

"That's it," Hikaru gritted his teeth as he began to run towards me. I narrowed my eyes as I side-stepped out of his way. I grabbed his arm as he passed me. He made a small '_oof'_ sound as I forced him to the ground. Holding his arm behind his back, I put my foot inbetween his shoulder blades. Just to milk the occassion, I decided to poke him more. While bitimg my bottom lip, I leaned down into his ear and unconsciously pulled his arm a bit harder.

"Oi, now what did you think was gonna happen?" I sneered as he looked up at me from the corner of his eye. I think he was snarling at me? Almost made me laugh.

"Guys, stop!" Kaoru shouted. Suddenly, I was pulled back by a familiar set of small, yet strong arms.

"Katsu," Yuka hissed with a disappointed tone. I turned around to face her, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow. I didn't know she had come.

"Yeah?"

"You can't fight people for no reason," Yuka scolded me.

"He charged at me first! Do you not remember the rule?" I snapped. Yuka rolled her eyes.

Ah, yes...Our golden rule of the Tanaka twins. We do not attack someone unless they attack first. If your enemy has thrown the first punch, then you have already one. There were about five rules we lived by but at the moment I couldn't remember them. We just bullshit them out while stealing from people to make ourselves seem cool. As if we actually had values.

"If you see someone who's about to attack, don't strike first. Yeah, I know, but you can't apply those rules to classmates," she grumbled sadly. She then leaned into my ear.

"We're getting paid for this, remember?" she whispered. I looked over to Hikaru, who was being calmed and restrained by his brother.

"Why are you so mad at him?" I heard Haruhi ask him as she walked over. Hikaru clicked his tongue.

"Whatever it is, settle it. This could be bad for business," Kiyoya frowned while adjusting his glasses. I crossed my arms.

"Why is it so bad that I can tell you two apart?" I asked, genuine intrigue in my eyes. Hikaru glared at me with grit teeth.

"Just cut it out," he spat. It was silent for a while, but I couldn't help myself and I started laughing. Yuka facepalmed as she shook her head.

"What the hell's so funny?!" Hikaru shouted. I laughed harder, whipping tears from my eyes.

"This is exactly what I thought rich people would be like!" I doubled over, wrapping my arms around my aching abdomen. I held my sides for a bit before calming down. Almost everyone in the room had a confused look on their face.

"Just like overgrown children..." I narrowed my eyes dangerously.

_**Tick...**_

_**Tick...**_

_**Boom! **_

Suddenly, Hikaru lunged towards me again, landing a solid punch on my face. I smirked as I was thrown onto the floor. The strawberry-blonde managed to get on top of me, but I wrapped my legs around him and pushed him back, causing us to tumble and me to be on top. I placed my hands next to his head, making sure he couldn't move.

"You're not the only one with a reputation to uphold," I smirked.

"Katsu, enough!" Yuka shouted as she struggled to pull me off of the idiot. Kaoru held his brother back once again.

"I'm gonna kick the shit out of you!" he shouted. I scoffed.

"Try me, you pampered baby! I've seen worse than you," I snapped. Suddenly, Yuka whirled me around and back-handed me right across the face.

"GO HOME!" she shouted before grabbing my shoulders and pushing me towards the door. I flung my hands out and dug my nails into the wood of the door frame.

"Yuka," I narrowed my eyes, keeping them trained on Hikaru. Yuka balled her fists up while her forehead rested on my chest. She sighed, shoulders and hands dropping.

"Kat...just go home..." she mumbled. I frowned, finally looking down at my sister. I froze. She...was terrified...I did that. _I_ scared her...

"I-I..." I couldn't even form a sentence before having the door shut in my face. I knew she was going to try and talk me out of this mess. I sighed. Miss Asagiri stood next to the door, watching me with worried eyes. I ran my fingers through my hair as I sat down, back against the wall...This was bad...and it was my fault.

"Shit..."


	7. Chapter 6

**-Chapter 6-**

**(_Yuka's P.o.V_)**

I slammed the door shut after yelling-_begging-_Katsu to leave. She had lost control of her emotions once again...it scared me. The others in the room stared at me as I let out a huff of air, running a hand through my blonde hair.

"I apologize..." I massaged my temples out of frustration. There was a moment of silence. I figured the hosts wanted an explanation as to what had happened and it would be best if I gave them my best excuse...

"Look...I know that Katsu's not the easiest person to deal with...But please cut him some slack. He's been through a lot...We both have," I looked to them with a sympathetic expression. They stared at me longer, confusion clear on their faces.

"We really don't know that much about you," Tamaki pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest.

"But we should trust them, Senpai," Haruhi sighed as she walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Your brother's not in trouble and we're not mad," the brunette said with an understanding tone.

"_Ha_. Speak for yourself," Hikaru scoffed. Haruhi shot him a glare and Kaoru elbowed him in the ribs.

"He's a bit temperamental, I know, but he really does mean well," I closed my eyes and let out a sigh through my nostrils.

"You said you two have been through a lot. What exactly do you mean?" Tamaki asked.

"Senpai, you're not supposed to ask that," Haruhi deadpanned, a bead of sweat rolling down her face. The blonde's eye twitched.

"R-Right...I knew that!" he stuttered. I gave him a small smile.

"It's sweet that you're interested, but I don't think I should go and talk behind Katsu's back like this...not again," I sighed, briefly looking towards the Hitachiin twins. Hikaru furrowed his eyebrows while Kaoru looked at the floor, a somewhat guilty look in his eyes. I lazily waved goodbye before turning around.

"I better go before he wrecks anything we can't afford to pay for," I grumbled as I walked out the door. The sound of the fancy door closing was the only thing I heard while my narrowed eyes stared at the ground. I took a deep breath, not wanting to waste any more time with the hosts. I had bigger fish to fry...

"So, _I'm_ temperamental now?"

"Shit!" I jumped. Katsu had her arms crossed and an eyebrow quirked as she stared at me from behind the door. I put my hands on my chest to feel my quickly beating heart.

"Jesus, Katsu! You scared me half to death!" I shouted, punching her in the arm. She rolled her eyes as she barely dodged my fist, allowing me to nip her shoulder as payback.

"Whatever."

"I thought I told you to leave?" I frowned as I folded my arms at my chest. Ena, Katsu, and I began walking to the car. I was looking forward to leaving. My bed sounded like a mythical place at the time...

"You did," my sister shrugged, causing me to let out a long sigh.

"You know what I mean," I frowned. It was silent for a bit.

"So you think that explanation will cut it for them?" Katsu's hair hid her eyes. I looked at her from the corner of my eyes as I interlocked my fingers and placed my hands behind my head. Ena didn't seem to hear our conversation so it looked like it was safe to talk freely.

"I hope so..." I closed my eyes, focusing on my echoing footsteps.

"That simple explanation won't be enough for those rich bastards. They feed off drama like leeches," Katsu grumbled, a bit of anger hidden behind her calm tone. I huffed.

"You should really give them a chance. They seem nice," I suggested. She scoffed.

"You give them too much credit," she grumbled as we exited the school. Ena walked towards the car that had just pulled up and I moved to help her into it. Once we said our goodbye's and I was alone with my sister, I spun around on my heels and looked the redhead in the eyes. Puffing up my cheeks ever so slightly, I pouted.

"Let's just get home," I shook my head with a sigh. Katsu was silent as she got in the car and we made our way home. When we got to our apartment, she simply locked herself in her room for the rest of the night...

**The Next Day...**

**Katsu's P.o.V**

It was early in the morning, like around two, and I couldn't sleep. I knew exactly why. I grumbled some swears as I rubbed the crust out of my eyes and threw the covers off me.

"Fucking rich kids..." I spat under my breath as I got up. Flicking the bathroom light on, I found myself gazing into the mirror. I was wearing a simple t-shirt and shorts while my hair went in just about every direction, the curls now frizzy and untamed. I gently poked my hair, watching it bounce lazily.

"Great...Now I'm awake," I huffed before exiting the bathroom. While I passed my bedroom, I glanced outside. There was a dimly lit street lamp that flickered. Underneath its warm glow were three kids playing basketball. I blankly stared as I thought back to a time when Yuka and I would do the same with a stolen basketball we had for about a week.

'_Yuka.._.'

My mind began to wander to thoughts of the blonde. A few minutes later, thoughts of the night we met Mister Asagiri entered my head. Soon, I was thinking of Ouran and the promise I made to my new boss. Finally, my brain brought up the Host Club. The _goddamn_ Host Cub...

"Damn it!" I yelled in a hushed voice. I didn't want to think about them any more than I had to! They were all upper-class bastards who don't deserve what they have...Sure, there was a non-wealthy girl in the club, but I doubt she's been through the shit Yuka and I have.

I clenched my jaw as I picked up my phone, suddenly tempted to give one of the club members a piece of my mind. I stopped before I could even pick the contact that I would vent to. Sighing, I clenched my free hand into a fist, knuckles turning white.

Groaning from the strange pain in my chest, I whispered to myself, "Yuka...We've grown soft." I sat my phone down and curled up into a ball on the bed. I was determined to sleep, but I knew my body wasn't going to let me unless I dealt with all the pent up emotions in my mind.

If we were still the Tanaka's, I would have gone to that chinaware store off of Azalea Street and looked for some thrown out goods. Those were always so much fun to break. The satisfaction of seeing it shatter against a brick wall or concrete sidewalk. Maybe I would have put in some more effort and walked all the way to the bridge that was a few blocks down. Throwing a rock or two off that made me feel better...

However, things have changed.

Suddenly, I shot up from my bed and walked towards my closet. I grabbed my navy blue jacket and slipped it on as well as a pair of sneakers. Then, I snuck out the front door. Once outside the apartment, I let out a heavy sigh and breathed in the crisp night air before walking in a random direction. I had no destination in mind but I hoped I would be relieved of the thoughts my brain decided to haunt me with.

When I finally made it out of the complex, I passed the three kids playing basketball. They seemed happy, causing me to unconsciously smirk. One of the kids tried to do a layup and shoot the ball into the basket, but he missed and the ball flew over the hoop. I followed it with my eyes, watching it land a few feet in front of me and continue to roll.

"Come on, Sora! Aim lower!" one of the kids shouted, a hint of annoyance in his voice. The one who threw the ball had to run up and get it from me.

"Sorry," he apologized quietly while he reached for the ball that had bumped into my feet. He froze when I picked it up for him. Smiling somberly, I kept my eyes on the ball as I gazed at it fondly during the silent moment that lingered in the air.

"Try putting a little more of your weight into your feet. Bend your knees and elbows bit and watch the magic happen," I winked as I bounce-passed him the ball. He gave me a confused look before returning to his friends.

Surprisingly, he did as I instructed. When he made a basket on the first try, he grinned. I gave him a lazy, two-fingered salute as he shouted an ecstatic thank you in my direction. The situation made me feel a bit better...

I continued my walk, shoving my hands into my pockets. I felt my switchblade's cool metal exterior fall into my hands. I guess I had left in my jacket. A small smile crept up onto my face as thoughts of old times filled my mind once again. Stealing food, money, clothes...It was all for a better life. A life where we didn't need to do all those things because everyone knew our names and knew why we lived the way we live. We got that part down, at least.

Now that we have a grasp on that better life...What's stopping everything from changing completely? Our grip on this world made for the wealthy wasn't strong. We weren't born into it and that's the only way to truly belong in the realm of the rich. Ena was made for it, those demon twins were made for it...but not me. I feel like Yuka could make it if she had the money but without the fortune, she's not fully equipped.

Speaking of, Yuka and I used to do everything together. We pooled our findings when we stole, we shared clothes and we even made sure to eat at the same time. If we didn't have enough, I did without. I wouldn't call it being humble or even a good sibling. I was just making sure she survived in case I didn't. It didn't matter what we did or where we were, everything I did was for her. We were in it together and, like hell, I would let some rich sacks of shit take that away!

'_I don't care what I have to do...I'll keep Yuka happy._' Closing my eyes, I slowed my walking speed. A minute or two later, I stopped and faced the shining moon. It was bright, but not as bright as the sun...

'I_f that meant apologizing to that rich idiot...Then I'll do it...I will apologize to that idiotic, stuck-up bastard..._'

**...**

**Hey everyone! I know it's been a while, but I've hit a creative wall, as always, so don't expect too many chapters at the moment. There's a lot going on at school and I haven't had much time to stop and think about this story.**

**Even now, I'm not sleeping because I have so much to do. I decided to add posting this to my list of to-dos. Sorry about it being short. This is all I feel I can do for now. Anyway, hope the chapter doesn't disappoint!**

**Special thanks to...**

**_HeirofHogwarts_**

**_FlowerChild23_**

**_vixen122_**

**_Momfriend_**

**_Reviews..._**

**_FlowerChild23_**; I'm glad to hear you enjoy reading my story! I'll try my best to update another chapter soon! Thank you!


	8. Chapter 7

**~Chapter 7~**

**(_Katsu's P.o.V_)**

Yuka, Miss Asagiri, and I stood in front of a large set of doors. We were in a group made of a dozen or so Ouran students, all ready for their physicals. I let out a long sigh as the other members of the host club approached me. Yuka warily glanced from me to Hikaru. She finally settled on giving me an unsure look. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like I'm gonna kill him," I said with more sarcasm than I meant to. Yuka raised an eyebrow. I scoffed, shaking my head.

"Not yet, at least..."

"Hello, Miss Asagiri," Tamaki took Miss Asagiri's hand and kissed it. I crossed my arms and creased my eyebrows.

"Watch it, Blondie," I warned. Ena giggled.

"So what exactly happens at these things?" I tilted my head ever so slightly, wondering what the average wealthy physical looked like. Kaoru shrugged.

"It's no different than any other school," he said as the doors began to open. I frowned, eyeing the dozens upon dozens of doctors and nurses in the room. Where there..._sparkles_...in the room?

"I wonder why I don't think that's the case," I grumbled under my breath as I blankly stared at the unusual scene.

"Let's just get this over with," I spat, Yuka taking my hand and pulling me inside. As we all walked inside, I stuck by Miss Asagiri and my sister's side. When our charge took her physical, Yuka and I stood right outside the curtain. We _were_ bodyguards after all. I groaned and rolled my eyes as a few girls walked towards me. Thankfully, my showing of how uncomfortable I was went undetected.

"Hello, Katsu!" a brunette smiled. I nodded, acknowledging her.

"Are you and Hikaru still fighting?" one of trio asked, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"How did you-" "A friend told us that you tackled him right as the club was closing," another girl explained with wide eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows.

'_See, Yuka? These leeches feed off drama,' _I thought, shooting my sister a look. She giggled lightly.

"It was nothing but a little argument that was escalated by my brother's bad temper," she stated with a smile. I nodded.

"Right..." a smug grin made its way onto my face. "Wait, what?"

"Did you guys make up?" another girl asked, completely ignoring my sister. I narrowed my eyes, noticing from my peripheral vision that Hikaru was staring at me. I opened my mouth to speak, but Miss Asagiri walked out from behind her curtain and drew my attention. I sighed.

"Sorry, ladies. I have to go," I excused myself, hastily following the blue-eyed girl. Yuka walked up behind me, nudging me with her elbow as she clasped her hands behind her back.

"So are you gonna keep ignoring him or what?" she asked, making me narrow my eyes. I clenched my jaw.

"I'd rather not talk about that right now," I mumbled while I silently watching Miss Asagiri for a bit. Yuka flashed me a smile then pushed me into one of the exam rooms. I bit my lip nervously as I was instructed to take my shirt off. I didn't have a very womanly figure but I _did_ have something to hide, so this part just made me uncomfortable.

"I wanna see!" a girl shouted from behind the curtain. Suddenly, the blue cloth was swung back, revealing my body to about ten girls. Thank God for tank tops. The black one I had on hid my bound chest. The girls that witnessed it squealed as a defeated Yuka peeked into the room.

"I tried to stop them, Kat," she admitted with a tearful look in her emerald eyes. I felt my eyebrow twitch with annoyance.

"Try harder," I spat, covering myself with a shirt. The girls squealed again, causing me to frown.

"You'll have to get used to this. You _are_ a host, after all," Kaoru laughed. My face reddened when I noticed him and Hikaru laughing off to the side of the crowd. I glared at them with a deadly look.

"You are the bane of my existance," I spat. Kaoru nodded as he held his sides.

"Lighten up, Kat," Yuka gave me a quick pat on the shoulder before ushering everyone out. I sighed and ran my fingers through my curly hair. This wasn't getting any easier...

**Later...**

I was sitting with Miss Asagiri, waiting for Yuka to finish her physical when Hikaru walked over. I reminded of the promise I made to myself the other night. This was all for Yuka...so I gotta play nice, right?

"Hey..." I sighed. Hikaru sat down next to me, staring straight ahead. It was silent for a moment. Then, we both opened our mouths to speak.

"Sorry," we muttered in unison. I snapped my head in Hikaru's direction as he did the same.

"S'cuse me?" I deadpanned.

"You go first," he abruptly turned away from me, a light pink hue coating his cheeks. I closed my mouth, lips forming a thin line. I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath.

"I wanted to apologize for kicking your ass," I mumbled. Hikaru frowned.

"You did not kick my ass," he retorted. I looked over at him with an amused expression.

"If I do remember correctly, you charged at me, I threw you and you ended up falling flat on your ass. I think I'm right," I stated matter-of-factly. Hikaru furrowed his eyebrows.

"Whatever. I guess I have nothing to apologize for, now," he huffed as he stood up. I smirked slyly.

"To talk much and arrive nowhere is the same as climbing a tree to catch a fish," I recalled the words I once read through a shop window. I don't know why it suddenly popped back into my head...Hikaru turned back and looked at me with an expression that I think was a mixture of disgust, anger, and confusion.

"What the hell does that mean?!" he raised his voice a bit. I chuckled.

"Hell if I know. I got it off a postcard," I shrugged as I stood up, noticing Yuka walk out of her stall. Miss Asagiri, who had silently been watching the encounter, followed me towards the blonde.

"Honestly, I think that the entire conversation was pointless," I smirked before leaving the strawberry-blonde to catch up with my sister. Her eyes went from Hikaru to me.

"Did you two make up yet?" she asked, a hopeful gleam in her eyes. I shrugged as a small smile grew on my face

"I think I just fried his tiny brain," I snickered as we began to walk.

We met up with the rest of the Host Club after everyone was finished. I folded my arms across my chest and pretended to listen to Tamaki ramble on about something involving Haruhi. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Kaoru and Hikaru whispering to each other.

"So...is that it?" I raised an eyebrow, looking towards Kyoya. He raised an eyebrow. "You don't have some fancy party after or something?"

"Why would we. It's just a physical," Kaoru chimed in his two cents. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"This was the most decently normal day that I think we'll ever see at this school," I grumbled to Yuka. She giggled.

"It's not over yet."

A familiar voice caused us to spin around on our heels. Our eyes widened as we saw Mister Asagiri approaching us. He smiled and waved but we kept staring. I tensed up but Yuka sighed in relief.

"M-Mister Asagiri!" we stuttered in unison, bowing respectfully. I hadn't expected to see him at school. I couldn't help but notice his frown as his daughter pretended to ignore his presence. She simply walked away from the conversation.

"What exactly did you mean when you said it wasn't over?" Haruhi asked for us. Of course, the whole Host Club was now paying attention to us. It was wonderful.

"Because the Nishida's are outside hires as well as students, they have to follow some rules you Ouran students don't have to. For example, they have to take another kind of physical," Mister Asagiri explained. My face met my palm as I sighed.

"Great," I grumbled. My boss smiled once again, motioning for me and Yuka to follow him. My sister trotted after him happily but I hesitated, watching her with a glare. The things I do for her...

_ **...**_

"What?!"

My eyes almost fell out of their sockets. Yuka and I were informed that we were going to be taking a physical exam that included actual, _physical,_ work. When we were led to our exam site, we didn't expect a military-grade obstacle course waiting for us.

That wasn't even the worst part!

All the students that were done with their physicals were moved outside so they could watch. If we messed up, our failure would be displayed to everybody. An audience does _not_ help calm the nerves.

"E-Excuse me, Mister Asagiri...but why are _you _here? Can't you have someone give you the results?" I asked despite my dry throat.

"And why is everyone watching?" Yuka's sweaty hands held on to my arm. She was nervous, too. Mister Asagiri's smile grew.

"If you are to protect my daughter, you're going to have to be well-trained. The audience is just for flair. I want to see what you can do with my own eyes," he answered. I frowned and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well, shit..." swearing under my breath wasn't going to help the situation and I knew it.

"Alright...M-Maybe this will be fun! Just like the old days," Yuka whispered the last bit. I narrowed my eyes. _She_ wasn't helping, either.

"Yeah, Katsu. I'm sure you'll do great," Haruhi quipped. Now I was glaring at them both.

"You go first if it's so easy," I hissed at my sister. The blonde cocked an eyebrow before grinning.

"Okay! Sure!" she chirped as she walked over to Mister Asagiri.

"Actually, you two will be going at the same time," he chimed before writing something on a clipboard. He looked like Kyoya.

I managed to get a glimpse of the paper. It had our _true_ identities written on it. The pictures next to our real names were unflattering mugshots taken about two years ago.

Yuka's picture had her with her tongue sticking out and one eye closed. Her brown hair stuck to her body with sweat, tied into an oily ponytail after being unwashed for days. Emerald eyes popped and almost glistened with mischief.

My photo was about the same. My curly hair was a mess and I looked like I was about to murder the man behind the camera. Now that I think about it, I probably was.

On the rare occasion that Yuka and I were caught, I always stayed by her side, no matter what. So, when they separated us for our mugshots, I freaked. We were in a correctional facility for almost six months. A gruelling process, really.

Speaking of gruelling processes...

Yuka and I made our way to the first obstacle: a fifty-metre dash. She gave me a slightly worried look once we were far enough from everyone else.

"This is a bit weird, isn't it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded and sighed.

"Oh, absolutely. This is an obstacle course for grown-ass soldiers, not two sixteen-year-old thieves," I deadpanned. Yuka forced a giggle then turned back to the monstrosity ahead.

"Well...We're in this together..." she mumbled, voice wavering a bit as she bit her lip. I gave her a quick pat on the back.

"Right. This is gonna be fine. We're gonna show off to these pompous bastards and make them realize we're not someone they can mess with," I smirked smugly. Yuka took a deep breath, shaking off her nerves. With an understanding nod, she readied herself.

I crouched down just as Mister Asagiri stepped closer to us. He had a small smile on his face that told me he was wishing us good luck. We were gonna need it. He gave us each a nod then began the countdown.

"Physical exam for Nishida Yuka and Nishida Katsu..."

For a moment, my eyes drifted towards the students watching. It hurt my pride to know that this is what we've become..._Entertainment_.

"Begin!"

Let the show begin.

_**  
...**_

** Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, but I had some exams that I had to study for. That plus my after school practice for the swim team and Region for Orchestra coming up as well as a concert, I'll be posting late for a bit. I'd rather post a little late chapter that's good instead of an on time chapter that's crappy. Hope you understand!**

**Special thanks to...**

**_Dobby908_**

**_Reviews..._**

FlowerChild23_; I promise it won't be too long now until one of the hosts fine out. Can you guess which one? ;)_


	9. Chapter 8

**-Chapter 8-**

**Yuka's P.o.V**

Out of the two of us, I'm the faster one. Katsu always says it's because I was born last, so I'm _technically_ younger and have more energy. I think it's just because she's lazy.

While I might be fast, Katsu's very precise. She takes her time to do her task to the best of her ability. I know it stresses her out to always be acting like the mature one. I wish she'd relax for a little bit...

When Katsu and I first started our lives of thieving, I would grab things like bread or apples. Katsu, however, was the one who brought in the money. She was so sly with her movements while still being quick enough to go undetected. _I_, on the other hand, was always in it for the chase.

Many people thought we were part of the Yakuza. When I asked Katsu what she thought about that, she told me that we're different. We were _better_. We had morals and code, she would say.

"_We only take what we need and we spend our money wisely. No unnecessary violence. No sister left behind._"

For some reason, those words always stuck with me. The topic never came up again but I engraved those three sentences into my brain. I'd never leave my sister behind. Ever.

So, when Katsu was forced to deal with a constant bombardment of girls in the aftermath of our physical exam, I tried my best to be there. Emotional support, y'know?

The day felt extra long and excruciatingly boring but Mister Asagiri-or Makoto, as I call him-said he had a job for us after school. Should be _slightly _less boring...

I watched the last of the girl's get ushered out of the club and began helping the Hosts clean up. Makoto told us that we didn't need to wear our uniforms since it wouldn't take long and we'd be going home right after.

Katsu was going into the dressing rooms to get changed first. I'd follow in suit when she finished. My sister got up and as soon as she did, both of the strawberry-haired twins snaked their arms around her neck. She shivered for a second before shooting them both glares. I giggled and shook my head, setting another chair into my little stack.

"What do you two want?" I heard Katsu hiss. Both twins put on faked expressions of pain.

"I'm baffled, Katsu!" Hikaru gasped. I was glad Katsu had pointed out to me the subtle differences in their attitude and body language so I could tell them apart. As I said, she's a perceptive one.

"We just wanted to see what's wrong with our dear friend and we're met with violence and ignorance? How rude," Kaoru clicked his tongue and shook his head. Katsu rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go change," she said, trying to ease herself out of the conversation and, simultaneously, the twins' arms. I finished up stacking chairs just in time to witness the Hitachiin brothers force my sister back into their arms.

"Aw, come on, Kat," they wined in unison. I couldn't help but laugh at their antics.

"I'm _really_ not in the mood for this crap!" Katsu raised her voice a bit. Ah, yes...her intimidation tactic. Works well on most idiots. The twins, however, proved to be resilient. I approached them but stayed quiet.

"That was quite the show you put on today," I could faintly hear Kaoru whisper into her ear. Katsu's face turned beet red. I used my hand to stifle my giggles. It was only mere moments before Katsu would either cave in or explode. Mind you, she isn't one to cave.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Hikaru's sudden closeness must have caught my red-headed sibling by surprise. I could tell by her slight pause and widening of her eyes, followed by her teeth grinding.

"Explosion in three...two..._one_..."

"Back off!"

_There it is_.

She pushed the twins off of her with more force than she probably should have, causing them to fall to the floor. Hikaru hissed as the back of his head hit the floor tiles. The room went silent. With a horrified look, Katsu turned around and walked to the dressing rooms. I had no words...

Kaoru narrowed his eyes a bit, "I kinda feel guilty..."

"Don't be. He's a jerk who could use a punch in the face," Hikaru spat, rubbing the back of his head as he got up. I couldn't help but speak up.

"No, he's not. He's just always a tad stressed. There's a lot on his plate. Does he solve a lot of problems by releasing pent-up hostility? Yes but that doesn't make him a jerk," I explained while retrieving my bag. Silence fell over the room again. It was _way_ too serious in here. I sighed.

"Are you okay, Hikaru?" my eyes narrowed ever so slightly. The strawberry-haired boy nodded. A small smile spread across my face. "Good. Katsu didn't mean to push you that hard and I know for a fact he feels terrible."

"Maybe you should apologize, Hikaru," Kaoru suggested.

"Why the hell would I do that?!" he hissed.

"I've never _actually _seen Katsu accept someone's apology. Who knows? Maybe you'll be his first," I quipped. Hikaru furrowed his eyebrows, ready to snap until Kaoru beat him to the punch

"Y'hear that, Hikaru? You'll be his first," he cackled. Hikaru's face paled and I burst into a fit of laughter. I couldn't stop myself! I nearly fell over as my sides began to ache.

"Shut up!" Hikaru shouted. Whipping my tears from my eyes, I did my best to settle down. At last, the room had lightened up. Can't help but think that Katsu would have had someone's head on a stick if she heard that...

**Katsu's P.o.V...**

**(Warning: There are some more serious scenes in this bit. For example, mild substance abuse and serious anxiety attacks. If you're not comfortable with reading about this, please skip until the word: CLEAR )**

I didn't...I didn't mean to push them. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. _Fuck. _I'm gonna get in so much trouble with the boss.

My brain felt like it was doing summersaults inside my head. With trembling hands, I dug through my bag. A semi-familiar orange bottle tumbled out and onto the floor.

_Shit. Shit. Shit!_

I felt like I was going crazy, my heart was trying to beat its way out of my chest and I'm pretty sure I nearly blacked out about two minutes ago. This wasn't new. I've had panic attacks for as long as I can remember. I guess the stress just got to me this time.

"Stupid child-proof caps!" I hissed under my breath as I struggled to get the lid off. With a satisfying pop, it removed itself from the orange container. I snatched up two pills then downed them without water. A sigh of relief escaped my lips. The pills would kick in soon...I _hoped._

_._

**_CLEAR._**

**_._**

After putting the bottle back into the very bottom of my bag, I took some calming deep breaths. My sister's voice had faded and quiet reigned over the club from what I could hear. Satisfied with the silence, I began to undress. I was about to put my top on when-

"Hey, dumbass!"

I raised an eyebrow and looked over my shoulder, only to realize that seconds later, Hikaru would barge into my changing room. My eyes grew wide and I froze like a deer in headlights.

When the strawberry-haired twin walked in and saw me in my undershirt, he stopped. We shared an awkward moment of silence, during which I found he was staring at me longer than I liked. I saw his eyes flash down to my chest and I lost it.

"What the hell are you doing?! Get out!" I exploded once again. Hikaru was finally snapped out of whatever weird trance he put himself in.

"I came to apologize..." he mumbled in a dazed sort of way. I clenched my jaw and fists.

"Well, shit, you couldn't have waited or sent Yuka or done _anything else_?!" I snapped.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow, "Yuka went to go get some of Asagiri's stuff from a classroom." I noticed his face reddened a bit and his eyes flash down for a split second.

"You're a...girl?"

I narrowed my eyes. I was hoping-no-_counting_ on him being stupid enough to not figure it out but he did and that put _everything_ I've worked for at stake.

"Come here," I growled under my breath as I grabbed Hikaru's shirt and pushed him into the wall. I put my forearm up to his neck, holding him in place as firmly as possibly. He could still breathe but I imagine it was harder to do so.

"I want you to forget everything you've seen," I spat. Hikaru smirked.

"We're keeping secrets now, are we?" he quirked an eyebrow. I pushed on his neck harder and he widened his eyes a bit.

"F-Fine..." he choked.

"No one else can know. Just you knowing jeopardizes everything," I let go of the boy. He coughed for a second before making eye contact with me.

"What _exactly_ am I jeopardizing?" he asked. I bit my lip. The persistent little shit had too many questions. Still, I had already said so much. I couldn't just brush it off...

"I...can't answer that. At least not clearly. Not yet," I sighed, turning around. My muscles tensed up when Hikaru grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Just tell me what you can, dammit. You can't just leave me with this big of a cliffhanger," he growled under his breath. He was serious? I sighed.

"Yes, I'm a girl," I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously. Why didn't you tell anybody?" Hikaru asked. I furrowed my eyebrows at his continuous questioning.

"I don't have time for this-" "What are you so scared of?" Hikaru shook me slightly. I was almost to the point of snapping his neck. What was I _scared_ of? Hikaru frowned at my hesitance to answer. I let my jaw hang open as if I was about to answer.

However, for God-knows-what-reason, my brain decided to taunt me with an image I have since buried deep into the back of my mind.

Yuka and I had just run away from home, living life on the streets for the very first time. We were already out of food and money. Things were bleak and we were miserable. I held Yuka's shivering figure tightly and closed my eyes.

That's what I'm afraid of. Going back to _that_. When we had absolutely nothing. At least at Ouran, we have something going for us, even if it is protecting some quiet, rich chick. Yuka wants it. After everything I've put her through, she deserves it. _We_ deserve it.

"Hey," Hikaru waved a hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts. I felt a warm liquid running down my face as he worriedly stared at me. Shaking my head, I realized I had been crying. I sniffled and whipped away my tears.

"I can't go back to the way things used to be. She needs this life and she's depending on me to keep her here. I can't risk it...Not when her happiness on the line," my voice cracked. I gave Hikaru a mean look before slipping my shirt on and walking towards the curtain. Right before I exited, I turned my head to look over my shoulder. "I usually hate doing things like this but..."

"Please. I'm begging you, Hikaru. Don't say anything..."

It was silent for a long while before I noticed Hikaru nod from the corner of my eye.

"I can't say I know what you're going through but I know how it feels to worry about your sibling. I'll keep my mouth shut," he admitted. It may have only been a small piece but he was still dangerously close to seeing the full picture. hat fact alone scared me shitless. I nodded solemnly.

"Thanks..." I muttered before walking out of the changing room. I knew he expected answers but understood that they would come later than sooner. With a deep breath, I snuck my way to the front door. Thankfully, I went unnoticed but Yuka was quick to call me out when I made it outside. I was ready for her, though.

"Hey, Kat! You-Hey!"

"We're leaving and we're leaving now," my narrowed eyes looked dead ahead.

"What happened?" my blonde sister asked, speeding up to walk by my side.

"Nothing you need to worry about," I lied. Yuka pouted.

"You can lie to others but not me," she said softly. I sighed.

"I promise you it's nothing," a fake but believable smile spread across my face. Yuka gave me a sceptical look before reluctantly facing forward.

"So...where are we going, anyway?" I raised an eyebrow. Yuka's steps hesitated. She probably tripped on her own feet. A nervous laugh escaped her lips.

"Well...Y-You see..."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Special Thanks To...**

**_ 0_**

**_SociallyAwkwardHumanBeing_**

**_Josephine E F_**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Yuka's P.o.V**

I gave Katsu a smile as she stared out the tinted window

"Why the hell are we here, Yuka?" she asked, a stoic expression on her face.

"Makoto wants us to watch Ena while he's in a last-minute meeting," I explained. Katsu stayed silent for a moment.

"So...what? You just decided to go along with it?"

I raised an eyebrow at Katsu's sudden questioning of my motives. I opened my mouth to speak but found that she had finally looked back at me. She seemed to be in her usual ticked off mood.

"We have other people to put under our safety umbrella, Kat," I said as the limo rolled to a stop.

"You can either complain about your life or suck it up and be grateful for it," I laced a bit of venom into my words. Katsu stared at me for a moment. It was silent between us as I turned towards the car door.

"I don't want to fight today. Let's make the most of this, okay?"

I opened the door and got out. I reminded myself to calm down and took a deep breath before I began to walk. A few seconds later, I heard the limo door open and close.

"I can't make any promises to not get pissed off but I'll try," Katsu appeared next to me. I sighed and shook my head before I smiled, receiving an eye roll in response.

Together, we began to walk towards the large skyscraper. _Fernic Inc_ sat on the side of the building in a bold font. I held Katsu's hand as we walked up the front steps and entered the large building.

We were immediately stunned into silence. I widened my eyes as I took in the sight of the marble floors that had probably just been waxed. The chandelier sparkled like a diamond, the furniture was fancy leather, and all the people were pretty and sophisticated. I felt a bead of sweat roll down my forehead.

"I honestly don't know what I expected," I admitted. Katsu focused on the people walking by.

"Probably all rich," Katsu whispered to me. I chuckled dryly.

"No kidding," I mumbled as a lady with giant jewellery passed us. She eyed me and Katsu for a bit, seeming to walk a bit faster. Makoto told us to dress casually but I guess casual to him was fancy to us...

Katsu wore black leggings that tucked themselves into her brown boots. Her oversized, chestnut-coloured, sweater complimented her eyes as well as her fiery hair.

I told her she should have gotten a size smaller so the sweater would bring out her more feminine features but she refused. She said she still had to hide from the other Hosts which I wished wasn't a problem. Why did she have to be a boy?! She's such a cute girl!

I went for a more feminine approach. I wore an off-the-shoulder dress with small pockets that seemed invisible. It was black at the top and faded into pink, the black colour morphing into butterflies before giving itself into the rest of the dress. Simple black flats topped off my look.

"Come on," I tugged Katsu in the direction of the front desk. We stood there for a moment, the lady behind the desk typing away on her keyboard. Katsu cleared her throat, forcing the woman to notice us.

"Hello. How can I help you two?" she asked with a cheery smile that I returned with my own.

"We were wondering where Asagiri Makoto's office is?" the woman raised an eyebrow at my question. She seemed surprised that two high school students wandered in and asked where the CEO's office would be located.

"Do you have authorization?" she asked after she got over her confusion. I creased my eyebrows before widening my eyes a bit.

"Oh, right!" I almost forgot about our identification. I pulled two laminated badges from my pocket. One had Katsu's picture and name on it while the other had my photo and false identity. The lady scanned them and I watched two tabs pop up on her computer. I watch her turn back to us with a shocked expression.

"You two have the highest access level?" she asked like I knew what that was. Katsu shrugged.

"Mister Asagiri just needs us in his office," she said. The secretary stared at us for a minute before handing us back our badges and forcing a smile.

"Take a left behind me and you'll find the elevators. Head up to the top floor and you'll find Mister Asagiri's office. I'd hurry though, his meeting should be starting in about ten minutes," she explained. I gave her a smile and nodded a silent thank you to her.

"Have a nice day," she waved as we walked by. Katsu scoffed once we were out of the woman's view and hearing range.

"Too cheery for me," she grumbled. I rolled my eyes and playfully elbowed her in the gut. A smirk played at Katsu's lips. We got into the elevator and I nearly had a heart attack when I saw all the numbers on the control panel.

"Eighty-sixth floor it is..." I mumbled. I had never been in a building with more than two floors, let alone eighty-six! Katsu seemed to be entertained by my astonishment. I was glad she wasn't mad anymore so I flashed her a big grin. Her attempt at holding back her laughter was thwarted by her snort. She shook her head and looked away from me. I smiled at the light blush that formed on her cheeks.

'_Mission accomplished, Yuka!_'

**Third P.o.V**

The twins walked out of the elevator. When they did so, Katsu noticed the many prying eyes that lingered around the office. She frowned at the sight of a few guys next to a water cooler. She wasn't displeased by the fact that they were standing there but because they were eyeing her sister.

"Look at the blonde," one of them snickered as they motioned their coffee cup in Yuka's direction. This got Yuka's attention. She turned to them and smiled before walking right past them and into Asagiri Makoto's office at the end of the hall. They all widened their eyes, probably shocked by the thought of someone just barging into their boss' office. Katsu sighed before following.

"Thanks for coming," Makoto let out a heavy sigh as he grabbed some papers from his desk and shuffled through them

"No problem, Makoto!" Yuka beamed. Makoto stopped looking at his papers and smirked at the girl's innocence and positivity. He sighed.

"Ena doesn't exactly like it when I have these late meetings since she has to sit through them. I'm letting her sit this one out, though. I don't know if you can tell but some of the men in this office are less reputable than I'd like and I don't trust some of them. As a precaution, I want you two to keep Ena company and watch over her," the brown-haired man explained. The girl before him nodded in unison. Katsu looked around and realized that Ena was nowhere to be found.

"Sir, where exactly is Miss Asagiri?" she asked.

"She's with my secretary," Makoto answered as he walked across the room and grabbed a folder out of a filing cabinet. Yuka raised an eyebrow.

"You have more than one secretary?!" she asked in disbelief. Makoto chuckled lightly.

"Reo's my nephew who needed a job. He's astoundingly good at making coffee and he gets along with my daughter so I hired him. He gets paid decently," he answered.

Yuka smiled, "That's really sweet, Sir." Makoto thanked her before straightening the papers in his hands.

"Ena should be back in a few minutes. Feel free to look around until then. If you didn't already know, you have full access to anything in this building. It might be a bit excessive but you two are considered part of the security here, so I felt it necessary to grant you the privileges you would have if you worked here as a guard," he said before walking towards the door. Before he exited his office, he paused and looked at both girls.

"And...if you can...try to get Ena to open up and maybe talk. I'd appreciate it."

As soon as he finished talking, he left. Katsu and Yuka scanned the room.

"You wanna look around?" Katsu asked. Yuka nodded excitedly. Soon, both girls were aimlessly roaming the halls of the building. During their exploration, Katsu couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. Knowing her hunches were usually not wrong, she told Yuka to stop. The redhead looked around them, searching for the source of her uneasiness.

"Don't think we can't see you," she called. A few seconds later, a man walked out of his hiding place. There was a dark corner in the empty hallway in which he was lurking. Neither of the twins was able to see the man before he revealed himself but Katsu used a fake-out technique and tricked him into coming out. She narrowed her eyes as she recognized the man.

"You were the one checking out my sister, earlier," Katsu said, causing Yuka's smile to falter. The man chuckled.

"Maybe. The real question is what are two high school kids doing snooping around the building of a thriving tech company?" he asked in his gravelly voice. Yuka sighed.

"We're looking for Mak-I mean-Mister Asagiri's daughter, Ena. Have you seen her?" she asked. The man smirked, his stained teeth visible through his sick smile.

"Yeah, she's with that queer coffee-kid in the break room," he said, using his thumb to point down the hallway behind him.

"Thanks," Katsu said before taking Yuka's hand and attempting to walk past the man.

"Woah, who said you could leave?" the creep snickered.

"Mister Asagiri has granted us full access to-" "I don't give two shits about what the boss said you can and can't do. What matters right now is what I say," he cut off Yuka by grabbing her wrist tightly. Katsu furrowed her eyebrows in disgust as she noticed the man stroke her sister's hand with his thumbs.

"What's your name, Blondie?"

"Fuck off," Yuka spat as she used her leg to kick in the back of the man's leg. He quickly let go of her and dropped to his knees. Yuka blankly stared at the man as Katsu grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back, disabling him.

"Don't come near me or my sister ever again. Are my words getting through your thick skull, shit stick?" Katsu hissed into his ear. The man nodded frantically before yelping as Katsu pulled on his arm.

"Kat."

"Fine."

Katsu let go and the man scrambled to his feet. He breathed heavily as he glared at both girls.

"You're both crazy," he growled. Suddenly, approaching footsteps attracted the attention of the teens before him.

"Hyun, please don't terrorize the new employee's," said a boy with brown hair. He looked to be around Katsu and Yuka's age. Next to him was Ena.

"Ena!" Yuka called as she ran up to her and gave her a quick hug.

"Screw off, Coffe Boy," the creepy man said before leaving. He was outnumbered and had already made a fool of himself. The boy, who Katsu could only guess was Makoto's nephew, showed his satisfaction through his smile. He turned to the twins with a curious look.

"You two must be the new bodyguards," he said before looking Katsu up and down.

"Not to be rude, but you look a little-" "Underqualified?" the redhead raised an eyebrow and folded her arms at her chest. The boy shook his head.

"I was going to say different. Uncle Makoto usually hires all these fancy and rich people. It's nice to see a new and less...porcelain...face," he said. Yuka widened her eyes a bit.

"I thought you're one of them," she chuckled nervously as a bead of sweat fell off her brow. The brunette in front of her began to laugh.

"If only. I might be related to the Asagiri's but my uncle made his own wealth. My side of the family wasn't as fortunate," he admitted. Yuka nodded in understanding before holding her hand out with a smile.

"I'm Nishida Kaneko, by the way! This is my brother Katsu," she said. It still amazed Katsu how quickly she was able to memorise their new names. The redhead still stuttered when she introduced herself and sometimes put the wrong last name on the paper. She usually fixed it but Yuka would get it right instantly.

"I'm Reo. My shift's about to end so I guess I'll leave Ena in your hands," the boy took Yuka's hand and shook it before excusing himself from the conversation. Katsu turned to Yuka.

"Should we go back to your father's office or do you want to go somewhere else?" she asked. Ena was hesitant. Yuka noticed this and smiled as she took her hand.

"We don't have to go back right away. Maybe you can show us around. Do you have any secret spots or anything you want to share?" she asked, giggling lightly. Ena's eyes lit up and she nodded ecstatically. Katsu couldn't hold back the smirk that tugged at her lips as she watched Ena lead Yuka down the hallway, tugging the blonde along but just barely. She was gentle but still unconsciously had her excitement peeking through.

'_She's so much like Yuka..._' she thought before she started walking, trailing behind the others. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought...

**...**

** Hey, guys! Sorry for the long wait but it's been a hectic couple of weeks and I really didn't have any ideas for this story. Now that things have slowed down, I got myself together and have picked the story back up.**

** I hope you all like this chapter! Watch out for next week when we get into the past of the Asagiri family and how they're more like the Tanaka Twins than they thought!**

**Thanks for reading, Loves!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Katsu's P.o.V**

Miss Asagiri, sitting in the corner of the room, quietly fidgeted. Yuka was sitting next to her and I was leaning back against the wall, foot propping me up and arms crossed. It was quiet for a bit.

Mister Asagiri still had some time in his meeting and Miss Asagiri had shown us everything around the office. Now, we were left to our own devices.

I studied Asagiri's expression. She seemed very distant. My guess was that she had been spacing out or thinking about something important for the past ten minutes.

"So, why don't you like coming to your father's company?" Yuka suddenly asked, no sense of boundaries present. I shot her a look. When she gave me a confused stare and shrugged, I shook my head.

_'Honestly,_ _Yuka_...' I rubbed my temples. Miss Asagiri stayed silent as always. When I noticed she was staring at something, I followed her eyes to a picture of a radiant-looking young woman.

The woman had blonde hair that fell a few inches past her shoulders, chocolate eyes that seemed to be captured in a glistening moment of happiness, and a beautiful smile to boot. She reminded me of Yuka and, once upon a time, our mom.

"Is that your mother?" I asked, throwing caution to the wind much like Yuka. Miss Asagiri's eyes softened. She nodded slowly. I gave her a sympathetic smile and let my eyes wander back to the photograph.

"She's very pretty. She looks like you," I said. Miss Asagiri smiled somberly. I noticed her eyes become red and puffy.

'_Shit..._' I thought. She was about to cry! I panicked.

"I'm...sorry," I muttered awkwardly. Miss Asagiri shook her head as she stood up. She took the picture into her hands and gently rubbed the frame with her thumb.

"She knew that she wasn't going to make it."

I widened my eyes. Asagiri just talked...Yuka's eyes snapped to me as her jaw dropped.

"Even though her cancer was getting worse, she still smiled..." Asagiri's eyes were closed but her tears still flowed. I narrowed my eyes in a sad way. Yuka stood up and put a hand on the girl's back.

"This family hasn't been the same without her," the raven-haired teen used her hand to muffle her sobs. I bit my lip as Yuka gave me a look that told me she didn't know what to do. I shrugged.

"For what little it's worth...we know how you feel," my sister mumbled. Asagiri turned around and gave her a confused look.

"Our parents were killed when we were young," I explained. Asagiri nodded sadly before picking up another picture off of her father's desk. It was of her parents when they were younger.

"If you don't mind me asking, Miss...How did your mother die?" my interest had been piqued. Asagiri was silent for a moment.

"She had pancreatic cancer..." she paused to wipe away her tears, "I remember seeing her in the hospital...She was really skinny and pale and I...I told her that she was going to get better. She died the next day..."

I softened my gaze and did what I thought was best. I spun the girl around by her shoulders then wrapped my arms around her. She clearly needed a hug.

"My father, that bastard...H-He refused her treatment. The only thing that could have saved her...and he..." the dark-haired girl cried into my shoulder. She broke down and I couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt.

"I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't have asked," I apologized. Asagiri shook her head that was still sitting on my shoulder.

"You remind me so much of her," she forced out a laugh. I raised an eyebrow and widened my eyes a bit.

"How so?"

"You're quiet, full of sarcastic comments, and you make sure your family comes first. You look out for your sister."

I narrowed my eyes. Asagiri was a girl of few words but she studied people. She knew so much and had been to hell and back. I held her tighter.

"For the record...I wanted your mother to go through with the treatment."

The three of us in the room jumped slightly as Mister Asagiri's voice came from the entrance. He shut the door behind him as he walked in. Miss Asagiri regained her composure but held on to my hand.

"It was Mira who refused it," her father said. I creased my eyebrows as the girl next to me tightened her grip on me. She was not speaking once again. Mister Asagiri sighed.

"That was the only hospital that offered chemotherapy so people from everywhere were wanting in. There was a waiting list of one hundred and thirty-two people. It was that number exactly and I'll never forget..." he forced a small chuckle that only seemed to piss off Miss Asagiri.

The brunette cleared his throat, "The doctor offered to bump us up to the top of the list since we were considered 'priority patients' and already had enough money to pay for it."

"Mira, bless her heart...She hated the idea of depriving someone of their opportunity to have better health. She put others before herself-" "Bullshit!" Miss Asagiri shouted, stopping her father from speaking. Mister Asagiri looked to the ground with a sad expression.

"You could have forced her to go through with it!" she clenched her fists as she began to shake and cry.

"Your mother told me that if I made her get the treatment that she wouldn't be able to live with herself. She said that if she got better and someone else got worse that the guilt would destroy her," Mister Asagiri's voice was soft and sad.

"I...I didn't want that weight to hang on either of our minds," the man said quietly. His daughter let go of my sleeve. She took a shaky breath and gave her father a pitiful look. I couldn't tell if she was still mad or not.

"Your mother never would take care of herself if it meant taking from others..." she let out a soft sob as her father finished talking.

I watched as she walked up to her father, "I don't forgive you..." she paused, wrapping her arms around him, "But at least I know what happened..." A smile tugged at my lips.

"This is the sweetest thing I have ever seen," Yuka whispered into my ear as I watched her wipe away tears. I rolled my eyes.

"Just...give me some time," Miss Asagiri mumbled as she let go of her father and held herself in her arms. Mister Asagiri nodded before allowing his daughter to walk out of the room. Yuka went to follow her but I held out my arm, keeping her back.

"Let her be," I shook my head. Yuka watched Miss Asagiri leave our field of vision with a sad look. She sighed.

"Thank you."

The two of us turned around to face Mister Asagiri. He was crying...

"For...?" I raised an eyebrow.

"For helping me get closer to my daughter," he sniffled. Yuka approached him, giving him a short hug.

"Happy to help," she smiled warmly. A smile tugged at my lips and I gave in, allowing myself to briefly hug the brunette, too.

"This wasn't part of the job description," I looked towards the ground. Mister Asagiri chuckled.

"You two are truly a blessing..."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Yuka's P.o.V**

I tapped my pencil against the desk, a random beat popping into my head and flowing through my hand. I was bored out of my mind without my sister. That's right...I'm the one who has to sit alone at school, this time. Katsu had decided to stay home. _One_ of us had to be with Ena, so I went to Ouran. Speaking of Ena, it has only been a couple of days since Katsu and I helped her and Makoto mend their relationship. Ena's still on the fence about forgiving her Dad, but any time that he asks her to spend time with him at his work, she agrees. I honestly think they'll get better but it'll take some time.

"Hey, Kaneko," I was pulled out of my thoughts by Haruhi. She did a quick scan of the room.

"Where's your brother?" she asked.

"At home...He's not feeling very well," a sigh escaped my lips, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"I didn't take Katsu for the type to get sick," a girl with blonde hair muttered as she passed by with some friends. I gave her a confused stare.

"Uh...I don't think that's something that changes based on your 'type'..." I pointed out. The girl turned to me with an annoyed look.

"No one was talking to you," she spat before turning back towards her desk, flipping her hair. I shrugged before facing Haruhi again.

"Are you just going to let that slide?" she asked. I laughed nervously and scratched the nape of my neck.

"Since Katsu joined the club, a bunch of the girls think that I'm using my brother as a way to get to the hosts. Well, that's one of the stories anyway," I explained. Haruhi stared at me for a moment before nodding. As the Hiitachin twins walked into the classroom, I smiled. That expression turned to one of confusion as Hikaru grabbed my arm and pulled me outside. I looked back to Kaoru and Haruhi. All I saw was their shocked and bewildered faces before I was dragged out of the room.

"Is it true?"

I froze, sweat forming on my forehead. My throat dried as I racked my brain, trying to find what he could be talking about. Then it hit me...

'_Shit.'_

"W-What...um...What exactly are you implying?" I stuttered. Hikaru slammed his hand onto the wall right next to my hand, causing me to jump.

"Quit stalling! Now tell me, is Katsu really a girl or not?" he asked, venom laced into his words. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"That's all this is about...Phew," I giggled lightly. Hikaru clenched his fist and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Answer the damn question," he spat. I smirked.

"I didn't think she'd warm up to someone that fast," I said smugly. Hikaru raised an eyebrow and glared at me.

"What the hell does that mean?" he asked. My devious smile grew. Katsu thought that she could leave me alone at school to fend for myself? I might as well pay back the favour...

"If Katsu told you about that then it means she considers you someone that she can trust. If she trusts you, that means you've gotten past that hard exterior of hers. Congrats, you're one of the lucky few, Mister Hiitachin," I explained, holding back laughter. Hikaru paused. His eyes scanned my face, probably wondering if I was joking. To some extent, I was. If Katsu told him, that means she was forced to.

"So, it's true, then?" Hikaru sighed. I nodded. The strawberry-blonde ran a hand through his hair as he backed away from me.

"Yeppers. He's a she. Any more questions?" I crossed my arms and tilted my head slightly. Hikaru narrowed his eyes before silently walking back into the classroom. As soon as we got back inside, Kaoru and Haruhi were asking what had happened.

"What was that?" the latter asked.

"Just some questioning. Katsu failed to clarify something last time he and Hikaru talked," I shrugged before sitting down, ignoring the looks I received from various girls around the room. The bell rang and I sank into my chair, sneaking a glance in Ena's direction. She was still silently sketching at her desk just like she had when I was interrupted. I sighed through my nostrils. It was going to be a long day...

**Later...**

Ena and I walked into the Host Club as usual. I immediately locked eyes with Hikaru. He turned away quickly and I shook my head. For a moment, I wondered if he expected my sister to walk in. Our talk earlier that morning told me that he had been thinking about my sister's words all weekend. Whatever they were, I'm sure they hit him hard. Pushing the thoughts out of my mind, I smiled warmly in the direction of Kyoya as he approached Ena and me.

"Welcome, Miss Asagiri, Miss Nishida," Kyoya nodded, clipboard in hand.

"Hello, Kyoya," I greeted.

"I'm going to have to steal away Miss Asagiri for a moment. I have something to discuss," the dark-haired boy said before walking off with my charge. I sighed, sitting down at an empty table. I silently wondered what Kat was doing. Moments later, I made the decision to call her. I bit my lip as I put the phone to my ear and waited for her to pick up. Within the second ring, I heard Katsu wearily say hello.

"Yuka...? Why are you calling?" she asked. My eyebrows creased with worry.

"Kat? Are you okay? I called to see how you are doing but you sound like hell," I forced out a laugh to throw her off. If she knew I was worried, she'd shut me out.

"I'm just a little tired. I'll be fine...Anyway, what's up?" I could hear her shuffling through pill bottles, probably looking through our medicine cabinet for an Aspirin or something.

"Everything's good. I'm in the Host Club, right now. Kyoya had to take Ena away for a moment to talk to her so I'm stuck out here by myself," I explained.

"You just wanted me to give you a reason to look busy, didn't you?" Kat asked. I pouted.

"I wouldn't have to if you would just come to school," I huffed. Katsu laughed. My concern increased as I heard her suddenly go into a coughing fit.

"Kat, are you sure you're okay? If you're not, I can come home and-" "Yuka, I'm fine!" I winced at Katsu's sudden shout. It was silent between us for a moment. After a minute, I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Katsu...I just worry about you. If you're not feeling well, you can talk to me. We promised that we wouldn't shut each other out, anymore," I muttered quietly as I watched Ena walk back over. She quietly sat at the table and waited for me to finish my conversation. I narrowed my eyes at Katsu's silence.

"Katsu...Just...J-Just tell me that you're not going to leave me in the dark if something's wrong, okay?" I asked. My question went unanswered. I was starting to get scared.

"Katsu...? Katsu, did you hang up on me? This isn't funny-" I widened my eyes when I heard the phone hit the floor.

"To hell with it...Katsu, I'm coming home," I said before hanging up and grabbing my bag. Ena gave me a worried look.

"Something happened to Katsu, I've got to get home. Do you mind if we wrap this up?" I asked. Ena nodded quickly then followed me towards the door.

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked. I narrowed my eyes, speeding up a little.

"I don't know but something happened to my s-brother," I explained. I was so worried that I almost called her my sister. Haruhi didn't seem to notice. A few more people turned their heads toward me, including the Hiitachin twins and Tamaki.

"Is he okay?" Kaoru asked. I stayed quiet as I flung open the doors and started running.

When Ena and I got outside, we both hopped into the limo and anxiously waited. If it hadn't been for Ena's limo driver's strategic weaving through cars, I would still be doing so...

We got to the apartment and I bounded towards the door. As soon as I opened it, I began to shout. When my first call went unanswered I felt my eyes tear up.

"Katsu! Where are you?!" I cried as I looked around the living room. Ena followed behind me, helping me search.

When I got to the bathroom, I saw her...

Katsu was lying on the floor, unconscious. I was startled so badly that I paused before dropping.

"Kat!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I shook her. She was still unresponsive. Ena, who had been checking the bedroom, ran in and gasped. I snapped my head in her direction.

"Call an ambulance!" I shouted. Katsu's eyes were rolling into the back of her head, she was pale, and she was twitching. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was possessed. Ena nodded before pulling out her phone and calling the police. I held the redhead in my arms as I looked around. I widened my eyes when I saw the orange, unmarked, pill bottle that was spilt on the floor next to her.

"What did you?" I spat as I narrowed my eyes. Ena walked back in and I thanked her for calling for help.

When the paramedics arrived, they politely pushed me and my charge out of the way. They had to practically tear my sister from my arms. They took her out on a stretcher while I sat on the floor bawling. Ena tried to console me but I only cried harder.

I had lost my parents, I couldn't lose my sister, too...

**A Few Hours Later...**

I paced around the waiting room, my patience wearing thin. The doctor and a bunch of nurses had taken Katsu back about three hours ago and I was about to lose my shit. I told Ena to go home and I would wait by myself. After she reluctantly left, I kept telling myself that Katsu's all I have. I can't lose her after everything we've been through...Not now...

In all honesty, what I think Katsu did doesn't sound like her but in the back of my mind, I knew it was a possibility. I had the orange pill bottle in my coat pocket. I was still in my school uniform but I needed to bring it to the hospital and see if the doctor could find traces of it in her system. I was sure that they would but I _had_ to know.

"Are you the family of Tanaka Katsu?" the doctor snapped me out of my thoughts and brought me back to reality. It startled me at first that he knew my sister's real name but I guess that our medical records are the only thing Makoto can't fake.

"I'm aware of your situation, Miss Tanaka. While I don't usually serve people of your standing, you seem to have been put under Mister Asagiri's health plan. Therefore, I have no choice but to serve you. I never thought I'd end up helping the infamous Tanaka Twins," the doctor scoffed. I furrowed my eyebrows before letting my eyes fall down to his name tag.

"Well, Doctor _Nakano_, my sister was dying! Excuse me for not thinking about how _you_ feel!" I shouted. A few of the people sitting around me turned towards us. Doctor Nakano frowned.

"You people never do...Anyway, would you like to see your sister or not?" the brunette asked. I huffed before letting him lead me to a room. I scanned the nameplate next to the door. _Katsu Tanaka_, it read. I rolled my eyes as Doctor Nakano turned around.

"I know what you two are capable and how tough you are, so I'll give it to you simply...Your sister overdosed," he said. I crossed my arms.

"Yeah, no duh! Mind telling me what she overdosed on?" I laced some venom into my words to show how serious I was. Doctor Nakano huffed before opening the door.

"Everything you want to know is on the clipboard. Knock yourself out," he explained before leaving me to my own devices. I sighed then walked into the room. My expression saddened when I saw Katsu.

She was still pale but she had stopped convulsing. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was steady, telling me that she was asleep. I recognized the contraption they had hooked up to her face. They had to pump her stomach, damn it. I clenched my fist as I read the clipboard sitting next to Katsu's bed. I scanned it...

**"Overdosed on Paroxetine."**

My eyes widened after rereading the text, just to make sure I was seeing right. I felt my body start to tremble as tears rolled down my face and I turned to Katsu's sleeping body. Biting my bottom lip, I silently cried. I dropped down into the hard hospital chair off to the side of the room and left the clipboard drop. My large eyes stared at the ground as I tried to speak. Only able to mutter a whisper, I mumbled the only thing that I could think of.

"Why...?"

**-X-**

**Hey, everyone! Sorry that it was a bit of a wait, but I just finished my BNHA story and I had to think of something to write. I hit a creative wall for a bit but I got it done! Anyway, I hope you enjoy and keep reading! Another chapter next week!**

**Thanks again, Loves!**

* * *

**Special Thanks To...**

_**yamimily**_

_**ShyHes23**_

**REVIEWS;**

_**Animie02fruit**: I'm so glad to hear you chose to read my story and like it! I promise I'll get better at posting my chapters on time but for now, you might be stuck with this slow updating schedule..._


End file.
